Our AU of bill's backstory
by Rachel420
Summary: A role play I did with my friend about our AU of gravity falls. Better title coming soon! Mostly follows Human! Bill, showing his tragic backstory, before he came to gravity falls, how he became a demon, and more. BillxOC Also any questions you may have for the AU just leave a review and I'll try to answer the best I can! :) ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Our version of Bill's backstory

Chapter 1

"Bill! Come on! Let's go adventuring!" A young blond girl called with a smile. "Okay!" her younger companion called back eagerly, getting up from the grass to follow her. The girl, Sapphire, grinned wider and headed off towards the forest. "Be back before supper, you two!" A woman called after them. "We will!" The two tumbled around among the trees for a long time until they came upon a large tree, with something that barely counted as a treehouse stuck in the high branches. Sapphire looked up at it. "Come on. Let's go check it out." Bill nodded, grinning widely. Sapphire climbed up the tree. Bill tried to climb after her, but fell several times. "I'm okay!" he called up.

She snickered. "Hurry up!" he stuck his tongue out at her, but giggled as well. "I'm trying!" She threw an old ladder down the tree. He quickly jumped/fell down and climbed up the ladder instead. She smiled at him and looked around. Bill looked around as well, as if they were in a magic castle, instead of a crappy shack in a tree. He picked up a stack of old papers and blew them off. He then proceeded to have a sneezing fit. Sapphire was laughing and picked up a book that caught her eye. "What's that?" Bill asked after he stopped sneezing all over everything. "It looks really pretty!" "It think it's a spell book. An old one from the looks of it." his eyes widened in excitement. "Whoa..." he hurried over to look at it. "Real magic?"

She nodded. "Ancient magic too." His smile widened. "What kinda spells? Can it make things blow up? Can you teleport? Can you turn invisible?" he questioned her, bursting with curiosity. "Yes, probably, and most likely." She replied with a grin. "Are you gonna try it out?" he asked. "Sure." She replied, opening the book. She dusted it off gently and looked through the spells and found one. She chanted it and her eyes changed from golden brown to crimson for a spilt second before changing back. "Huh. I don't think it worked. Maybe I did it wrong. Oh well." his face looked downcast for a second. "Aww..." at that moment they heard their mother calling them back for dinner. "We should try again later!" he said as he ran to the ladder. Sapphire nodded and put it in her bag and followed him home.

A week later Sapphire was having mood swings, sudden bursts of anger, and stayed mostly in her room. Bill was sad most of the time, and very bored, as he usually spends all his time with her. He thought she was upset about the spell book. Sapphire kept messing with the book.

A few weeks later their parents were in a terrible car crash and both parents died. Bill was only eight and Sapphire was thirteen. They were being watched by one of their neighbors until the police found them an orphanage. Sapphire stayed in her room for several days. Bill bawled his eyes out for days. Sapphire read the book and practiced her magic. Bill cried. A lot. It took them a few days, but the police had finally found an orphanage that would take the two, and were coming to pick them both up. By the time they got there, Sapphire had already packed both of them up and took Bill and ran away with him. "S- Sapphire, where are we going?" Bill asked as she half dragged him away from their parents' old friend's house. "Away from here before they take us away." she replied.

Bill chocked down a sob. "b- but who's gonna take care of us?" "I will." she replied, still going. Bill just cried some more. Sapphire stepped up onto their front porch and opened the door. For the millionth time, Bill begged her to take them back. "We are not going back!" she yelled, turning to him and glaring, her eyes crimson red. She gripped his wrist tighter and pulled him inside. He cried out in pain. "Sapphire! You're hurting me!" he tried to pull his hand out of her grip. "S- Sapphire!" She glared at him and gripped tighter and threw him to the ground. "I'm. Not. Sapphire. You are to never call me that again. Call me Sophie." He sat there on the ground, as if unable to comprehend what just happened. She quickly shut the door and used a spell to lock it and all the windows. "It's late. Go to bed." she slightly hissed at him and left the room. He slowly got up, his legs shaking, and walked to his room. Sap-Sophie walked to her room and went to bed. Bill cried himself to sleep. Sophie slept.

Bill woke up the next day to absolute silence. He quickly got out of bed and walked to the front door on shaky legs. Sophie appeared behind him. "What are you doing?" Bill shrieked. "n- Nothing!" he turned so his back was to the front door. She glared and grabbed him and threw him across the room. "Don't lie to me!" "Why are you acting like this!" he cried, eyes brimming with tears. Next thing he knew his cheek hurt. "Don't question me." Tears streamed down his face. "What happened to you?" he whispered under his breath so she couldn't hear. She glared at him before leaving the room. Bill sat on the ground and sobbed. A few days later she had started to test more spells.

Weeks pass, then months, and Sap- S-Sophie tested new spells and started hunting down new spell books, growing more and more powerful. She started being more abusive and violent towards Bill, and started using him as a test subject for spells and experiments.

(What do you guys think?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Years pass and Bill finally turned 13. In the middle of the night, when it was quieter than usual, Bill found that Sophie had left his window unlocked. He slipped out unnoticed and ran as fast as possible to anywhere but there. Sophie was sleeping. Bill ran until he couldn't run anymore, then hitched a ride on the first car he saw. "Where you headed?" they asked. "ANYWHERE." he replied, almost begging. "Okay." They headed back to the nearest town, Gravity Falls. "Thank you so much!" he told them as he jumped out of the car. "Hey, do you need us to call your parents? You seem a bit young to be-" he slammed the car door and ran off before they could finish. They watched run off. "Oh well. He's dead."

He ran into the woods as it got darker and darker. He finally stumbled upon a small abandoned house. He stumbled inside finding it full of torn up old furniture and strange animal scratches on the walls, floor and, well, everything. But it was empty, he was tired and he had already fallen asleep on the couch. Sophie woke the next morning and was furious. Bill slept soundly for the first time since their parents died and woke late in the afternoon. The town was active and going about their business. Sophie was trying to track Bill. Bill cautiously crept outside and wandered into town. He explored for a while, though he was awkward around people.

A young girl was wandering about in the forest. Sophie kept trying different spells. Bill walked around and found a library, and although the puppet shows there sucked, Bill enjoyed reading and spent the rest of the day there. He found newspapers about missing kids that disappeared after their parents died. "What...?" he gathered the other newspapers from around that date and brought them over to a table in the corner. he read them all finally learning the children's names: 'Sapphire and Bill Cipher, runaways thought to be dead.' he stared at the paper for a few minutes until someone touched his shoulder, scaring the heck outta him, telling him they were closing.

"You can come back tomorrow." She said. "O- Okay, sorry!" he said, rushing out the door. He ran back to his house in the woods and actually explored the place. He found a bedroom, mostly untouched except for the occasional blood stains. The girl in the woods saw him go to the house and kept it in mind. 'Didn't they kill someone in there last week?' she thought to herself. He found some old blankets and a pillow and curled up to sleep. He heard a wolf howl. A pack were hunting close by. The girl watched the house overnight. Bill snored away. There was a wolf asleep on the back porch the next morning. Bill woke up, ate some food he had brought with him and walked out the back door, which was facing the town, to head to the librar- and now he was on the ground. "Wh- what?" he mumbled deliriously.

The wolf shot up when it felt someone trip over it and got a good look at him before rushing into the forest. Bill slowly got up and looked around. "What the heck was that?" he saw something brown, possibly a dog. He hurried into town before whatever the heck it was came back. The girl watched him go into town. Bill went back to the library and found the newspapers again. He read for hours. The girl waited for him to come home. After reading the papers thoroughly, he went and walked around town some more. After getting something to eat, he walked 'home' and started cleaning up a bit. The girl watched him from the woods. He looked up from cleaning and saw a girl wearing dark clothes and a hood watching him. He stepped outside. "Um... hello?" he called to her. "Do you need something?"

She simply nodded slightly but still stood there. "Well, what do you want" he asked, walking to her. "Why are you out here?" "Um... I'm staying in here?" "You know that people have died in there right?" "Um..." he shuddered, and thought for a moment. "Where else would I go?" "There's a hotel in town." "Well, unless they let me in free I'm screwed." he huffed, looking down. "I can hook you up." she told him. "Um... thanks?" Bill awkwardly stood there. "Why are you helping me?" "I've been watching over you since you came here. To make sure you didn't die." Bill looked at her. "You've been... watching me?" he asked, taking a step back. "Don't you think that's a bit weird?!" "If I hadn't been watching you, you would have died the first night. Did you not hear the wolves?" Bill bit his lip and looked down. She smiled slightly.

"So um... where exactly is that hotel you told me about?" "Just on the edge of town." She replied. "I'll grab my bag." he walked back inside and ran upstairs. The girl nodded and waited for him. There was a loud howl followed by several others close by. The girl saw them and tried to fend them off but they got inside and she ran off into the woods. Another wolf ran into Bill's room. Bill heard what sounded like a short fight downstairs and quickly grabbed his bag. When he turned around a wolf stood in his door way. He jumped back and screamed. It stood its ground and kicked the door shut and blocked it off. It grabbed his pillow and tossed it at him along with a blanket. He caught them and stared at it, confused.

It then scooped him up and leapt through the window. He screamed some more. It then took him to a cave and let him get off then blocked the entrance. He screeched and instantly backed away from it. "Don't kill me, p- please don't kill Me." he whimpered. It nodded toward the couch. He looked at it as if it might try and bite him. It waited on him. He slowly walked to the couch and sat down, shaking the entire time. "Y- You're not gonna kill me?" It shook its head and walked over to the bed and jumped onto it and transformed suddenly into the girl he was talking to earlier. He stared at her for a few minutes, blank faced... Then he slumped against the couch, passed out.

(For those of you who are confused on why Sap-*Ahm* Sophie turned like that it's because of the book that they found in the woods. The spellbook was cursed to corrupt whoever used it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She waited for him to get back up. After a few minutes he moaned into his pillow, which he was clutching to his chest, and slowly rolled over. "What the heck happened...?" he slurred. She giggled softly. "You passed out." he jumped slightly, not used to anyone being in his room when he wakes up (except Sophie sometimes). Wait... this isn't his... he quickly sat up and looked around, freaking out. "What? Where am I?!" he asked her wildly. "My home." she replied. He looked around at the... cave? It was filled with furniture but he could have sworn the wolf had dragged him into a cav- Oh gosh. "y- You're that wolf!" Bill exclaimed, pulling the pillow in front of him like a shield. She started laughing, revealing her fangs, then smiled at him, snickering. "Like that would protect you. Also if I were going to kill you I would have already done so. I don't eat humans. Ever. And I don't bite...usually." she said smirking at him, playfully.

He relaxed when he heard her laugh, but still stared suspiciously at her. "So, why did you take me here and who are you?" he asked, lowering his extremely awesome pillow shield a bit. "To save you from the other wolves that do in fact tend to eat humans. Also, my name's Mystine." she replied. Bill shuddered "th- thanks...?" he said, uncertainly. She smirked. "welcome." she replied. "You can stay here as long as you need if you want." "O- okay." he replied, putting the pillow down completely. One morning Mystine was reading through her journal while Bill slept. Bill slept sprawled out on his stomach, one leg pulled up, one hanging down on the floor. She glanced up and smiled at him and then continued reading. As he slept he knocked his bag, which was hanging above him, on its perch and onto his stomach. He woke up gasping and flailed out in surprise. "Wha- what?" Mystine snickered, seeing this. He groggily got up, putting the bag beside him.

His hair was tangled and his eyes were half open. "Are you okay?" she asked not looking up from her book. "Y- yeah." he replied, running a hand through his hair. "Just startled." he looked at her and grinned. "So... what are you doing?" "reading." she replied. "cool." he said, yawning. He pulled his bag open, looking inside. "What are you up to?" "Hey, if you can read, I can too." he smirked at her and pulled out a faded red book. Her ears perked up in interest. She was by his side in seconds clutching her book. "Can I see?" he jumped back, still not used to her speed. "Um... sure?" he replied, handing her the red and gold book, reveling a gold hand with a 2 on it. "Just be careful, it seems pretty old." She looked through it. "So... you keep a diary?" she asked him. He instantly turned red. "Wha- what?!" he huffed, snatching the book back and clutching it to his chest. "It's not a diary!" he turned redder. "It- it's a- a very non diary, manly man journal. For men."

"ok." she replied with a straight face. "So...it is a diary." he glared at her, scarlet. "N- no. it's not a diary." "Yeah. Yeah it is." He bit his lip and decided to keep the many insults that he thought of to himself. She grinned. "I'm just playing with you." he huffed again and crossed his arms, but couldn't keep from smiling. "Do you wanna read it or not?" he asked, trying to act upset. "Yes. Please." she replied and held out hers. "You can read mine if you want." he instantly brightens, dropping all mopiness. "Thanks!" he exclaimed. "Welcome. Where'd you find this?" She asked as she took his and gave him hers. "It was somewhere in the forest." He replied as he took the offered book. He was startled as he saw the cover. "I- it's just like mine?" he mumbled. "What, did you know the author or something?" "Kind of." she replied with a small smile. "Well aren't you cryptic." he huffed, crossing his arms once more. She grinned at him. "If I remember correctly then he's my uncle." He stared at her blankly.

"Wut?" She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. My great uncle." she replied. "Seriously?" shock turned to excitement. She nodded. "Yep!" she replied. "That's so cool!" She nodded as she read through his. Bill read through hers, and they sat for what seemed like hours. Mystine found something about genies but didn't look at it much. Bill unintentionally snuggled up closer to her. She smiled slightly. It was a bit chilly in her cave since the fireplace went out. She wrapped her tail around him, trying to keep him warm. He looked up and smiled at her. Bill stretched his legs out, finally done reading through her journal. He shivered from the cold darkness of the cave. "Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk, Kay?" He told her, getting up. "When you're done with that, track me or something, ya bloodhound." He laughed and walked to the 'door'. She nodded not looking up. "Just be careful." Bill laughed "when am I ever not?" "All the time!" she replied as he left. Bill laughed again and walked into the woods. He simply wandered around for a while, enjoying the sunshine.

There was rustling in a nearby bush. Bill turned to look, curious. A growl was heard from it. Bill backed away, curiosity gone. "u- Um, who's there?!" he asked. The growl only grew louder. Bill turned to run. A wolf tackled him to the ground. He cried out, trying to get the large animal off him. The wolf kept him there. "Say hello to my sister for me." It growled. "Wha- what? Who's you sister? Please let me go!" he cried. He suddenly clawed at his face, hitting his eye. Bill screamed, still trying to claw his way out of the werewolf's reach. Mystine heard his scream and ran to find him. The wolf kept attacking him and heard Mystine coming and ran away. Bill sat limply on the ground, blood pooling around him. She found him and was terrified and quickly picked him up and brought him into town to the doctor.

Hours later, Bill woke up in a hospital bed, feeling absolutely crappy. He looked around, seeing no one else in the room. "Hello?" He called weakly. Mystine came over. "Hey, how do you feel?" "Not anything resembling good." She sighed and sat beside him. "So what exactly happened...?" he asked, pulling his knees up to give her more room. "I remember getting... attacked? But how'd I get here?" "I heard you scream and brought you here. You were bleeding really badly." He reached a shaky hand up, and felt the bandages covering his eye. He sighed. "My eye? I- is it...?" She looked down and nodded. Bill gripped his knees, putting his head down on them. He sighed. "If someone makes a single pirate joke, I'm going on a killing spree." "No, if they make a pirate joke, I'll send my family on them and may join in on devouring their flesh." she replied with a smirk. Bill remembered what the wolf had said, realizing what he had meant. "Y- You have a brother, right?" "yeah." she replied. Bill smiled grimly. "He says Hi."

She growled. "I'm going to kill him..." "Good. Claw his eyes out first." Bill told her jokingly. Well. He was only half joking. "I will." she replied. The doctor came in at that moment, holding a stack of papers. "Oh, you're awake." He sat the papers down, coming to the bed. "Your eye has stopped bleeding, so you're free to go, sir. Just change the bandages often, and come back if any signs of infections start." Bill looked at Mystine. She smiled softly at him. Bill pushed back the blankets, putting his feet on the ground. "Shall we go?" He asked Mystie, smiling back. "yeah." she replied, heading out. She stopped. "Wait, one more thing." she came over and brushed his hair over his eye. "There!" He smiled and walked out with her. She led him back towards her cave. As they walk through the town, they ran into a young couple. "Oh, sorry." she said. "Its okay." the boy replied. "Hey, you know where we can find the murder- sorry, I forgot he changed the name, the mystery shack? We're visiting my brother."

"Yeah, it's just through the woods to the west." she replied. "Thanks!" The boy called, leading his date towards where she directed. Bill walked with Mystie back to the cave. Mystine smiled at him as they walked. Bill turned to her and stopped. "Um. Mystie?" He asked, getting nervous "I was wondering if you would like to go on... A... Um..." He turned red. "To a social activity together?" She turned him and smiled. "You mean like a date?" she asked. Bill turned redder. "Y- Yeah. I heard there's this dance going on in a few days... you wanna go?" She blushed slightly. "I'd love too. I've never been to one." "Neither have I." "I can't wait then." she replied with a smile. Bill smiled back. They walked together for a while. "Hey, I have something to give you." she said as they entered the cave.

She handed him a present box. He stared at it, shocked, not used to getting presents. He opened it, and instantly brightened. It was a tall, thin top hat and a snazzy bow tie. "Thanks! Thank you so much!" He hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. "You're welcome." She replied. He put them on quickly. "Yep. Wearing these forever." She laughed. She brought a mirror over, showing him what he looked like. "You look snazzy." He smirked. "And emo." He added. She burst out laughing. "Okay, just a little bit. At least you're hair's not black." He laughed with her. "Well, it beats pirate any day." "Yeah. I would agree." She replied. Bill fixed the bowtie. It was still a bit crooked and so Mystine stepped over and fixed it for him. "Thanks. I'm gonna need some practice at that."

(Yes. Mystine is Dipper and Mable's older cousin.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A couple days passed and it was now the day of the dance. Mystine was getting ready at her cave. Bill had gone into town to get some flowers for Mystine. He had borrowed a suit from a friend of Mystie's, and he was the best dressed snazzy emo pirate out there…Well he was the ONLY one out there. He ran to her cave, to pick her up for the dance. Suddenly a wolf jumped out of a bush and blocked his path. Bill instantly froze, remembering last time. "It's alright. I mean you no harm. I actually am here to warn you." Bill stopped, still suspicious. "Warn me about what?" He asked. "If you keep going after Mystine, you're going to get yourself killed." Bill clenched his fists, but said nothing. "A werewolf and human can't be together. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

Bill turned and walked the other way. "I don't care what you say." He said "I... I love her." The wolf nodded in understanding. "I just hope for your and her sake you choose something that will keep both of you safe. Even if it means a couple of broken hearts." he said then left. Bill ran back towards the cave, face burning. He turned a corner, just wanting to get there as fast as- And he tripped over something, landing on his face. It seemed to be a soda bottle. When he tripped over it the lid popped off. Smoke spewed from the bottle and from the smoke an Arabian man appeared. "Who freed me from my prison?" He asked. Bill looked up at it. "I think I did..." He answered, unsure. "Then you are my master. I am the genie of the soda bottle." he bowed.

"Genie? Master? Soda bottle?" Bill was obviously confused. "Yes. You get three wishes." Bill stared at him. "I can wish for anything I want?" He asked, slowly getting up. "yes." he replied with a nod. Bill thought for a second. "C- Could I change...What I am?" He nodded. "Yes. You can." "THEN I WANT TO BE A WAREWOLF!" He exclaimed, jumping forward excitedly. He coughed slightly, taking a step back. "I- I um meant. I'd like to be a werewolf. Yeah." He flushed red, trying to act cool. "You must wish for it." Bill nodded enthusiastically. "I wish that I was a werewolf!" "Your wish is my command." he said and Bill blacked out.

Bill woke up soon after, groaning. The genie was floating there waiting for him to awaken. He rose to his feet wobbly, looking around. "Well, master, what do you think?" he asked. He looked at himself, now a light golden wolf, and laughed with glee. He turned around and around a couple times, simply happy to be alive. "Thank you so much!" He exclaimed, starting to head towards the cave. "What about you're other two wishes master?" he asked, following him. Bill stopped. "Oh. Well you can have those, wish yourself free!" He replied, smiling. He smiled. "Thank you master." he said then smirked.

As Bill turned to leave again he heard him say, "I wish there were a pack of wolves hunting for you nearby." he said. A loud howl was heard. Bill stiffened. "Wha- what?" He grinned wider. The wolves appeared and they had him surrounded. The leader was Alex, Mystine's brother. The wolf that had slashed his eye. They growled and leapt at him. They scratched, bite, and over all just tore him up. Soon he was barely clinging to life and they saw no reason to finish him off and left. The genie smirked. "I wish you were a demon. A mind demon to be precise." he said. And as he said this Bill blacked out. "And last I wish to be free!" he said and he was freed and he vanished.

(If any of you are confused on the genie getting three wishes, then let me explain. Three wishes per person or creature.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mystine was ready for the dance and her hair was all brushed out and fancy and she was in a beautiful ball gown. It was a midnight blue with silver rhinestones that looked like stars decorating it along with her moon necklace. She was waiting on Bill to arrive. It was starting to get late. Bill woke up. He felt strangely... Empty. He looked around, and saw he was in the woods, alone. He looked down and found he was floating almost a foot off the ground. The heck. He decided the best course of action was to find Mystine. Mystine noticed that the dance was definitely over by now and she was an emotional wreck. Had Bill forgotten? Or did he just lie to her? He wouldn't do that to her...Would he? She didn't notice she had started sobbing.

Bill tried to run, but it was like being stuck in jello, or water. He found he moved better when he thought about moving instead of using his legs. He finally made his way towards the cave, thank goodness he knew where he was, though wobbling and flailing about. He seemed to be very pale and partially translucent. Was he a ghost? He tried to remember what had happened before he passed out but... It was gone... Bill entered the cave and saw Mystine sitting on her couch sobbing.

She got up and went over to the mirror on the wall and looked at herself. She was a wreck now... She was angry, upset, and heartbroken. She was blinded by her emotions and she suddenly ejected her claws and started tearing her dress and ripping it and in the process, wounding her arms and legs. The wounds were deep and bleeding. She fell to her knees in the middle of it in a blind rage. She snapped out of it and saw herself and smashed the mirror, shattering it and injuring herself father. There were several larger pieces.

Bill was horrified. "Mystie!" He screamed flailing forward. "W- What are you doing?!" Tears streamed down his face. He begged her to stop, but she ignored him. He screamed his voice hoarse, but still, she heard nothing. He slowly sank to his knees, sobbing hard.

She kept going until her dress was barely a dress, her legs and arms would probably be permanently scarred and at one point she unintentionally scratched her face but avoid the eyes. She noticed the only thing still fancy and beautiful was her hair. She glanced at the mirror shard beside her, grabbed it tightly, cutting her hand, and cut her hair short and uneven. The pile of hair fell to the ground in a heap. She smashed the shard against the ground. She was in a ragged torn dress, her hair messy, short, and unevenly cut. Her arms and legs scratched and cut along with one on her face, and she was sobbing and covered with blood.

Bill sat on the... Air beside her, sobbing hard. "M- Mystine! Just look at me!" He screamed, trying to reach out and touch her. To his horror, his hand passed right though her. He sobbed again. "Mystie, I'm r- right here..." He tasted blood.

She had been crying for so long that she started coughing and she weakly pulled herself up only to fall back down and she just crawled to her bathroom and started trying to clean herself up some. She cleaned the blood off changed into a different outfit, treated and wrapped her wounds and sat there drinking water, trying to regain some of her lost blood, calm down, and catch her breath. She noticed there was a trail of blood leading to the bathroom. She cleaned it up and then proceeded to dig a hole in the ground. She buried her rags/dress in the hole and covered it up and headed off to bed. She was mentally exhausted.

Bill weakly yelled at her the entire time. He hovered beside her bed, sobbing the entire time. After she fell asleep, he decided he was going to figure out what had happened if it killed hi- He burst into tears again. The outburst had seemed to trigger something. _"If you keep going after Mystine, you're going to get yourself killed."_ The memory echoed in his head, creating an avalanche of memories. The bottle. The wishes. The...Genie. Hatred ran like fire through his veins. He rushed outside, feeling hot and angry. It felt like fire. It was fire. He felt the need to destroy. To kill. t- to burn. Burn everything. He blacked out.

(Don't kill me! Please! *hides beneath bed* Look, I forgot to mention that it this story will play with your feels...Sorry? Anyway leave a review or if you have questions I am willing to answer!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Bill awoke it was barely day lightly out, but there was enough light to see. And the first thing he saw and smelt was smoke. He sat up and looked around. For a mile wide perfect circle all that was there was smoke, ash, and fire. He was the only being for a mile. He hovered around, searching for any sign of what could have done this. Was... it him? Did he cause so much destruction? _"I wish you were a demon"_ rang through his head. He stared at his hands as if they might burst into flame at any second.

Mystine woke up that morning incredibly sore and in pain. She whined and whimpered a bit but stopped when she smelled smoke. Her nose twitched wildly. She changed her bandages and covered them up and went outside seeing smoke rising from the forest. She ran towards it ignoring the pain. When she got there she couldn't believe her eyes. This was impossible. What could have done this to the forest? She could tell that a couple woodland creatures like birds, squirrels, rabbits, and deer were killed in this wild fire. She saw it went on for at least a mile. She just stared at it.

Bill turned when he heard something approach. There was Mystine, looking... Horrified. "M- Mystie?" He squeaked, shrinking back. If he had done this to the trees, could he do it to her? He floated away from her. She turned away from it and ran home, slightly stumbling. She grabbed some stuff and ran into town to find out if anyone knew what happened. Bill decided that whatever part of him did this was keeping it to itself and followed. From a distance. When Mystine walked into town, the couple from earlier were talking at a small table, they were very emotional. The girl was crying her eyes out. "W- We just talked to him and- and now-" she wailed. Mystine noticed them and approached. "Are you alright? Do you what happened with the fire?" she asked them.

She looked up, and burst into tears at the sight of Mystine. "I- I'm so sorry!" She bawled, jumping up and giving Mystine a hug. "We just heard about your friend today." Mystine was confused and she winced slightly from her wounds. "Um, what do you mean?" She looked horrified. "You seriously don't know?!" The boy exclaimed. They both took a step back. "O- One of the lumberjacks. H- He found... The guy you were with yesterday." He stuttered. "He... Was killed." Bill was shocked. He had expected this, but hearing it out loud was still terrifying. He had died. He was a ghost. Mystine stared at them. "He..." She trailed off. _'That's why he never came...'_ Tears started running down her face. "I had no idea." They now both embraced her. "I'm so sorry." The girl whispered softly.

Bill choked down a sob. He couldn't take any more of this, he wanted to leave. She smiled slightly and embraced their hug. "Thanks..." She replied. She wanted to get away from the subject and asked, "There was a fire in the woods, do you know anything about it?" "They say it just started randomly, but stayed in a perfect circle." She answered. The boy nudged her. "Don't forget about the blue." He added. "The fire was an unholy blue." "Blue?" She asked, surprised and confused. "That's strange..." Bill turned away. She was trying to hide her pain of losing Bill as much as possible. Werewolves weren't weak...she sighed and saw a strange shadow but then it was gone.

Bill felt the heat inside his chest grow. It felt so foreign. Mystine headed back to her cave. Bill felt a strange pulling feeling. It was like someone was dragging him away from the inside. Slowly everything seemed to shift from normal to... Insanity. Lights darkened, trees and houses faded away, the sky turned red. He was in Otherworld. It was hot, fiery, dark, and smelled of death. "Hello?" He called, hoping it was a dream. When no one answered, he looked around, calling out all the while. Something crept up behind him. It had gleaming red eyes and sharp fangs and it looked like it was about to attack him.

(What you just experienced my friends is Bill's first Anger fit. Also Otherworld is also known as the Otherside and Oblivion.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bill turned at a sound it made and screamed, instinctively throwing his hands in front of his face. "Pleasedontkillme!" The creature suddenly gave a deep booming laugh. "I'm not going to hurt ya!" He said still laughing. "I just heard you calling out and I came to come help ya." He replied with a grin. Bill flushed red. "Sorry..." He mumbled, looking down. "I'm just not used to... Um... Whatever you are." "Oh! Ya new, huh? I'm Ohanzee Molimo. I'm a shadow demon. What kind are ya?" He asked. Bill stared at him. "Demon...?" "Yep! Welcome to the otherside!" He said. "Do ya know what type of demon ya are?" "I'm not a demo-" Bill protested, but stopped, remembering the genie's curse. "I... um... It's complicated."

"Alright, what's your name then?" "Bill," he replied, reaching out a hand. "Bill Cipher." He grinned and shook his hand. Bill's hand was tiny compared to his so he shrunk down some to about a bit taller than Bill used to be so he would crush his hand. Bill stared at his hand. "Wha- what?" "Really not used to this are ya? Since I'm a shadow demon, one of my powers is growing and shrinking in size." he explained. He looked at his own hand now. It was black and skinny. He fell backward in shock. What the heck is wrong with this place? His limbs were black that and his body was yellow? Wh- what? Ohanzee looked at him. "Have you not seen yourself? And if you weren't a demon before then what were you?"

Bill was too occupied with flipping the heck out to answer. Ohanzee watched him. He waited until he calmed down. Bill slowly stopped hyperventilating and calmed down. "H- How? What am I?" He asked. "If you're here then probably a demon, however I don't know what kind without seeing any of your abilities." he explained. "I'm not a demon. This is just a dream. A sick crazy dream." Bill muttered to himself, pulling his tiny knees up to his chest. Ohanzee felt sorry for him and wanted to help but didn't know how. "You should at least come with me and get inside. We'll figure it out there." Bill nodded slowly. A house. That sounded nice and normal. He got up and followed him. He led him towards his home. It was a brick home. The bricks were a deep crimson. Bill tried to ignore the fact that his feet weren't touching the ground.

He led him inside it was relatively normal looking. Bill sighed in relief and turned to Ohanzee. "So... What is this place?" "This is the Otherworld. It's also known as the otherside or oblivion." Ohanzee explained and described it. "Wait, I'm in hell? What did I do wrong?" Ohanzee shook his head. "No, no, no. You're not in hell. Otherworld is different than that." Bill sighed again. "Good." "Make yourself at home." Ohanzee said and sat down. Bill floated to a chair and hovered above it instead. He still wasn't used to this floating thing. Days, or maybe just hours, later, Ohanzee and Bill had become best friends. They spent that time figuring out what kind of demon he was and experimenting with his powers. Ohanzee was teaching him what he knew that would be useful for him. After finding out his telekinetic abilities, he started testing them, lifting heavier and heavier objects. Ohanzee watched him test his limits on his powers and smiled.

Bill had an idea. He focused hard on the ruins around him, pulling them apart brick by brick. Ohanzee watched curious. He quickly arranged the furniture, bricks and other materials around himself, building a castle. Blue fire rippled over the bricks, seeming to burn them into place. Ohanzee stared in amazement. Bill felt exhausted but happy. "How does it look?" He asked, opening the door for his friend. It was a huge castle. It had furniture, decorations everywhere, board games from who knows where, and TV. It even had upside down staircases! Ohanzee stepped inside and was completely mind blown. "It's amazing. You've really out done yourself." Bill smiled proudly. "Yeah! It's really cool!" He agreed. He saddened slightly, adding "Mystie would love this..." Ohanzee smiled softly at him. Bill barely talked about his past but he knew enough to know Bill was in love with "Mystie." "I'm sure she would."

He nodded softly. It had been hard, but he had learned to act happy for his friend, at least on the outside, but at times like these he couldn't help but feel depressed. Ohanzee sat down inside. "Have I ever told you about my abilities?" he suddenly asked. "No, I don't think so." "My abilities consist of changing my size, hiding in shadows, seeing through shadows, controlling the shadows." Bill tilted his, um, triangle in curiosity. "How exactly do they work?" He asked. He felt happier being distracted, but still felt cold inside. "I'm not quite sure exactly. I know is if I focus on them I can control them, have them hide me, or let me see whatever they see." "So... How far do your powers reach?" "Anywhere." he replied, looking at him. "Why?" Bill brightened. "Like, outside the otherworld?" He nodded. "Yeah. That's kind of anywhere."

"Then look at gravity falls!" Bill exclaimed. He coughed softly, embarrassed. "I- I mean, hey. How about gravity falls?" "Alright. What am I looking for?" "Um, a cave in the woods? Just find the town and I'll give you directions." He pulled some shadows over and focused and made an image of what they saw in the shadows where bill could see it too. He looked at him. It showed an area in the town near some stores. Bill thought a bit, trying to figure out exactly where it was. "Um, go that way." he pointed. He had it go in the direction he wanted and also pulled the shadow onto the wall to see it easier. Bill led him to the cave, hesitating near the entrance. "Should I go in?" He asked.

"Y- Yes." Bill replied, shaking all over. He looked inside the cave and Mystine was sitting on her bed reading. Her hair had grown back but it was long and messy and uneven. Bill was speechless. She looked older. He slowly reached his hand out, touching the wall that the image was displayed on. "Is that Mystine?" he asked. He nodded. "Yeah..." "She's pretty." he said. Mystine was reading quietly in her journal when there was soft knock. "Mystine?" a small voice spoke up. Bill stiffened. ' _Who was that? Why were they at Mystine's place? What?_ ' He thought, gripping his hands into fists. A small boy with brown messy hair and brown eyes wearing a red t shirt with a blue vest with gray shorts and tennis shoes with a white blue cap with a pine tree on it. Mystine looked up. "Oh, hey." "Supper's ready." he said.

She nodded and put her book in her bag and followed him out. Bill tilted his head and watched. The nerdy kid annoyed him a lot. Ohanzee followed them. They went into an old worn down shack titled the mystery shack. Bill watched carefully, memorizing everything he could. There was an old man, an excited girl who looked identical to the boy, the boy wearing the pine tree hat who was calmer than his sister, and Mystine. Oh, there was a pig too. He might be okay with her staying with them... the pig seemed rather trustworthy. Ohanzee looked at him. "Well, seems like it's been a year or two or...four. Maybe five." He said. Bill looked down. That was plenty of time to get a new boyfriend... "Do you think that she's... moved on?" he asked softly. "Beats me. It's possible but I'm pretty sure you're the only one crazy enough to date her, you know her being a werewolf and all." he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Bill would have smiled if he could. "So who do you think 'pinetree' over there is?" He asked. "I don't know. Friend, family, random stranger who's holding her captive..." Bill tensed up at the last part. "I'm just kidding! They seem perfectly harmless." He said. The boy had left the room and gone upstairs and Ohanzee followed him. He sat on his bed and pulled out a red worn out book with golden edging. Ohanzee changed the view to look at the cover. It had a golden hand with six fingers and a three in the middle. He looked at Bill, unsure of what it was. Bill stared at the book. "It looks just like mine..." He mumbled. "You have one like that?" He nodded. "Well I _had_ one. It looked just like that one, but a 2 instead of a 3." "Interesting." He said. The two watched the group over the next few day-week-somethings giving each of them little nicknames. Pinetree, shooting star, question mark, Red, and old-grumpy-jerk-face. That last one was a work in progress. Even after finding their real names, they just stuck.

They hadn't figured out exactly what connection Mystine had with them yet, but they searched on bravely. They were basically just really bored. Mystine had been staying at the shack more and more. " _I bet she's moved on and forgotten about you._ " A whispery voice said in the back of his head. "Shut up." He hissed under his breath, making sure Ohanzee wouldn't hear. This had been happening more and more as he watched them. " _Why should I? I mean look at her. She seems happy and has new friends. She's probably locked away all memories of you._ " he hissed. Ohanzee looked at him. "You okay?" Bill ignored the voice. "Oh, uh, yeah! I'm fine" he replied, hiding it pretty well. "Just a headache." "Alright...if you say so." He replied. " _Of course you are._ " the voice hissed sarcastically. Bill tensed slightly. "I- I need to step outside for a bit." he explained, rushing out of the room. Ohanzee watched him leave.

Bill sank to the ground as soon as he was out the door. He breathed slowly trying to calm himself. The voice was overwhelming now, screaming and hissing. Ohanzee looked back at the shadows to watch them. Bill calmed down for a few minutes and came back inside after the voice had finally shut the heck up. "Did anything happen?" He asked. "Not much. That lil' psychic boy showed up trying to steal the deed but the old man beat him with a broom." Bill laughed. "The little gremlin deserves it." " _At least the 'little gremlin' takes action, unlike a coward like you._ " the voice hissed. "I decided to see what he did and he said something about getting revenge. I think he had your journal." Bill almost tried to strangle the kid through the shadows.

He breathed slowly and calmed down before continuing. "How... Interesting." He hissed under his breath. The kid was in the forest, surrounded by candles and looked like he was trying to preforms a ritual. "What do you think he's doin-" Bill was interrupted by a sharp pain in his head and the pulling sensation he had felt when first coming to Otherworld. Ohanzee looked at Bill, his eyes widening. "Bill!" He cried out. Bill glowed softly then disappeared.

 **(Prepare for dreamscapers!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When he opened his eye the world was black and white. Bill looked around and spotted Gideon. How the heck did that kid get in Otherwor- oh gosh. Oh my gosh. He would be smiling if he could. "Oh, oh, Gravity Falls! It is good to be back." He exclaimed. He regained his composure and decided to play a trick on the little jerk. "Name's Bill Cipher, and I take it you're some kind of living ventriloquist dummy?" He laughs. "I'm just kidding, I know who you are, Gideon!" Ohanzee saw him in the shadows and grinned and got some popcorn. Gideon's eyes widened. "Wh-what are you?! H-How do you know my name?!" he cried, stepping back. "Oh, I know lots of things!" He slowed his voice. "LOTS OF THINGS..." His body flickered quickly between cryptic pictures, then suddenly stopped.

"Hey, look what I can do!" He used telepathy to pull the teeth out of a nearby deer's mouth, and dropped them in the kid's hands. "Deer teeth! For you, kid!" He laughed. This was going better than he'd hoped. Gideon screamed like a little girl. He dropped the teeth. "You-you're insane!" he exclaimed, terrified. Ohanzee was laughing and started choking on his popcorn. "Sure I am kid, what's your point?" Bill replied with another laugh. He put the teeth back inside the deer's mouth and watched it run away. He growled, frustrated. "Listen to me, demon! I have a job for you. I need you to enter the mind of Stanford Pines and steal the code to his safe." he said. Bill stopped laughing and thought about it for a bit. "Wait... Stan Pines?" He muttered. Images of Stan from his 'stalk session' flashed across his body. "You know what, kid? You've convinced me! I'm sold! I'll help you with this and in return you can help me with something I've been working on! We'll work out the details later." He reached out a hand alight with blue fire.

"Deal!" he exclaimed, shaking his hand. "Well, time to invade Stan's mind! This should be fun!" Bill exclaimed. "Remember: reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" He disappeared, his voice echoing through the woods, and color came back into existence. "It worked!" Gideon exclaimed and started laughing maniacally. Back at the mystery shack Pinetree was sweeping the carpet in the living room while old grumpy jerk man (still a work in progress) slept in his chair. "Oh, I'm so sorry." the old man mumbled in his sleep. "What is going on in that guy's head?" Pinetree asked out loud and started to walk off when shooting star and question mark ran in. "Dipper! We've gotta help Stan!" shooting star exclaimed. Pinetree or Dipper turned to them. "Wait, what?" "This evil triangle guy said he's gonna break into Stan's mind and steal the combination to his safe! Also we stopped for snacks on the way here."

question mark explained while eating nyums brand burrito bites. "Triangle guy?" Dipper asked and pulled out journal 3. "I feel like I've seen something like this before in the journal... "Beware Bill, the most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever encountered. Whatever you do, never let him enter your mind."" he read. Stan grunted in his sleep. Dipper, Shooting star and question mark gasped. "Gruncle Stan!" Mable cried. Mystine was asleep on the floor. She yawned slightly. "What?" she muttered. Ohanzee watched with interest. Bill kinda regretted breaking into someone's mind at first, but the voice um... Reassured him. " _These are the people that are replacing you!_ " it hissed. " _You owe them nothing!_ " Mabel snatched the journal from Dipper and read aloud: "It is possible to follow the demon into a person's mind and prevent his chaos. One must simply recite this incantation." She looked at dipper. Mystine was now sitting up. "Whatever you're doing count me in."

Dipper nodded. "Prepare to enter the most terrifying and disturbing place we will ever go; our uncles mind." Soon the four were standing around Stan with the lights off, surrounded by a circle of candles. Dipper picks up his journal "Okay, guys, in order to save our uncle, we're gonna have to follow that... dream demon into his mind." He said. "I wonder what Stan's thinking about right now." soon said. He started using Stan as a ventriloquist dummy and spoke in a high voice, "I love Soos like a son!" "Soos! This is serious!" Dipper said. Soos still using Stan's mouth in a high voice, "Sorry!" Mabel and Soos started laughing. "Yeah!" They high fived each other. "Let's do this." Dipper said putting his hand on Stan's head. Mabel and Soos also put their hands on Stan's head. Dipper started reading from journal, "Videntus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM!" As Dipper spoke, his eyes go blue, then Soos', then Mabel's and the candles go out, and after the incantation, there is a blue explosion and the gang is inside Stan's mind. Mabel and Soos exclaimed in awe. "What the?" Soos asked. "Whoa, this is Stan's mind?" Mable asked.

"I figured there would be more hot old ladies." He said. "Remember everyone, we've got to look out for the triangle guy." Mable said. "Yeah, look out for the triangle guy!" Said triangle guy added. "You leave our uncle's brain alone, you isosceles monster!" Mabel cried, pouncing on him. She is pulled inside of him for a few seconds then comes out his other side. "Gotcha! Wait, what?" Bill ignored her outburst "Ah, Stan's family, we meet at last!" He greets, not noticing Mystine "Question Mark, Shooting Star, Pine Tree, I had a hunch I might bump into you!" He shoots a hole in Dipper's chest. Dipper screamed and took deep breaths. Mable stuck her hand through Dipper. "Boop!" "Mabel! What do you want with our uncle's mind anyway?" He asked bill. Mystine looked at Dipper concerned. "Oh, just the code to the old man's safe! Inside the shack is a maze of a thousand doors representing your uncle's memories." Bill explained.

"Behind one of them is a memory of him inputting the code! I just need to find it and Gideon will pay me handsomely." "Not if we stop you!" Mable shouted. Mystine watched. She was standing beside the twins in a protective matter. Bill laughed "Hah, fat chance! I'm the master of the mind." He scoffed, surrounding himself in blue flames "I even know what you're thinking right now!" Mabel crossed her arms "That's impossible, no one can guess what I'm thinking!" She exclaimed. Bill made two neon-flashy-dramatic-sexy-cool-dudes appear. "Whoa, where are we, bro?" one asked.

"We must be in heaven, because I just saw an angel!" the other replied, pointing at Mabel. Mabel hugs Craz's leg. "I'm never letting go of your leg!" "You're out of your league, kids." Bill jeered. "Turn around now before you see something you might regret. Later, suckers!" He crashed through the wall of the mind-shack. "We're goin' in! Mabel, can we leave those guys out here, looking at them... hurts my eyes..." Dipper complained. "No! They can help us!" She reasoned. "Totally! Arm throne!" Xyler and Craz exclaimed. They carried Mabel in their arms. Mabel chuckled. "Dude! Arm throne!" Soos started walking after Dipper. "Arm throoone!" Dipper screamed and ran off.

 **(Welcome to the mind scape! Hope you enjoy your stay! ;))**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone headed into the shack in awe. "Radical!" Craz exclaimed. "I also think it's radical!" Xyler said. A Stan Bat flew by Dipper walking down steps. "No refunds! No refunds! No refunds!" It repeats itself. Some of Stan's fears are shown. The gang entered Stan's memories, all speaking. "Whoa, look! All of Stan's memories!" Soos exclaimed. "Great. Sure there's plenty of memories of Stan bossing me around, can't wait to see more of that." Dipper complained. "Come on Dipper, we've gotta find the code before Bill does!" Mable reasoned. Mystine looked at them. ' _Bill?_ '

"Mabel is talking!" Craz said. "So rad!" Xyler replied. "Let's get searching!" Soos exclaimed. The gang ran down hallway, panting. Dipper opened a door. It showed Stan in Colombian prison. "Jorge, Rico, you're the two best Colombian prison friends a fellah could make." Stan said, hugging them. "Espero que muera. (I hope he dies.)" Jorge said. "Sí." Rico replied.

"Nope!" Dipper closed the door. Soos opened another door. It showed young Stan outside a home. "Sir, would you like to buy a Stan-Vac vacuum? Stan-Vac: It sucks more than anything." Stan advertised. The door closed. "Gotta work on that." "Nope." Soos closed the door. Mabel opened another door. "Whoa, it's Stan on a date!" She exclaimed. It showed Stan on a date with lazy Susan, he seemed rather nervous. "So, your, uh... your eye is weird, let's... let's talk about that." He said. She just laughed. 'This is going terrible. I can't think of anything to say and she... looks weird up close. Think of a way out!' "NON-SPECIFIC EXCUSE!" He yelled, knocking the food over and running like his life depended on it.

"Yeesh." Mabel shut the door quickly. Dipper discovered a door titled, "Dipper Memories." "Look, guys! Memories about me!" dipper said and opened the door. "That doesn't seem like a good idea." Soos spoke up. "I just wanna know what the old guy really thinks of Me." dipper replied. "We already know how Stan feels about us! He loves us! We're great." Mable stated and walked away. "Yeah. Let's just keep moving." "More moving?" Xyler asked. "Yes! I love motion!" Craz replied.

Dipper walked a bit, but turned around and ran to the Dipper memories door and entered it. "Okay. Just a quick peek." he told himself. Dipper walked by the doors. The sound Stan calling Dipper echoed. Dipper walked in front of one of them and opened the door. Inside was a memory of Stan making Dipper chop firewood. "No buts! Now go and chop that firewood already!" Stan hit Dipper's head with a newspaper. Dipper walked away to chop the firewood. Stan sat on the couch. "Dude, Stan, I've been meaning ask you. Why are you so hard on Dipper all the time?" Soos asked. "Look, Soos, I'm gonna let you in on something. Wanna know what I really think?" he asked and whispered to Soos. Dipper leaned to listen to what Stan was saying. Stan whispering, "The kid's a loser. He's weak! He's an utter embarrassment! I just wanna get rid of him."

Dipper closed the door, depressed. "Hello? Code to Stan's safe? Where are you?" Soos asked no one in particular. "Opening and closing doors is fun!" One technicolored guy said "I can do it also!" The other replied. Soos opens a door. Inside the door Stan pushed the buttons of the vending machine. The vending machine opened and a secret hallway appeared. "If only people knew the truth, that hidden behind this vending machine, I secretly have a -" Stan was cut off by Soos closing the door. "BORING!" He said. Mabel stood in front of a door with "Top Secret" written on top of it. "Alright guys, I have a good feeling about this door!" Mabel opens the door. Inside it has a memory of Stan in the bathroom. "Hey, Mr. Tummy!" He greeted "Hey, Mr. Stan!" He replied, in a deeper voice. He continued to talk to himself "Are you hungry?" "Yes!" "Eat your crackers!" "Yum yum yum yum!" "Sweet Sally!" Mabel exclaimed, slamming the door. Mystine noticed Dipper had vanished but stayed with the others. "Hah, we've been searching forever! What if the triangle guy finds the memory before we do?" Soos asked.

"If we wanna find Stan's memory, we gotta think like Stan. He's always hiding stuff, right?" Mable asked. "Yeah! Like how he hides his arrest warrants under that rug in the gift shop?" "Soos, that's it! Look!" She walked over to a rug and found a door under it. Everyone gasped. Mabel opened the door. Stan kissed the deed and put it into the safe. "There ya go." He closed the safe door. "And now to input the code. 13, 44, and finally..." Soos closed the door. "Dude! We found it!" He exclaimed. "Yeah!" She exclaimed. "But what do we do now? Jinx!" Xyler and Craz exclaimed. "Um... um... Let's just destroy the door before Bill can find it!" Mable said and found a battle-ax. "Wait! Maybe I should do it! My big fat arms are great at destroying stuff!" He explained. "Oh, okay." Mable replied. Soos began to lift up the door with some kind of psychic power. As he did this, another Soos walks in. "Hey guys! I just saw a memory of Stan roller skating and wearing short-shorts!" He paused. "Didn't look... didn't look that bad! Hey, something weird is goin' on here."

The first "Soos" laughed and changed into Bill. "Boy, you kids sure are gullible! I knew you'd lead me straight to the code!" He bragged "it's funny how dumb you are!" He laughed again. "The combination to Stan's safe. Boy that was even easier than I thought!" Mabel flushed Red with embarrassment. "Oh, yeah? Well, you're a-a stink face!" She snapped. "Awesome comeback, Mabel!" Xyler added. "Don't treat me like a child, Xyler." She replied harshly. Bill flew off, laughing all the way. "Later, suckers!" "Come on! We've gotta save Stan!" Mabel yelled, starting to run after him. Mystine transformed and ran after Bill quickly. Dipper stood still, and crossed his arms angrily. "Why should I save him, huh?" He asked "I work for Stan day and night and all he does in return is say he wants to get rid of me." Mabel stops. "Dipper, I'm sure that's not true." She tried to assure him. "I saw it with my own eyes in one of his memories, Mabel!" He argued "He always picked on me and now I know why. Stan hates me!" Everyone gasped.

"Dipper, it doesn't matter what you saw. If we don't stop Bill, we'll lose the Shack!" Mabel said. "No! You know what? Not this time. For once this is one of Stan's problems I'm not gonna fix." Dipper snapped. Mabel gave up. "Fine. Come on, Soos. We'll save Stan ourselves." She said, pulling Soos along with her. Mystine had ran ahead. As Bill flew away from them, he opened every door he passed. A phone ringing sound rang through the halls. Bill touches his bow tie revealing he had a call from Gideon. "Y'ello?" He greeted. "Bill! Did you find the memory with the combination yet?" The doll-child asked "Relax, short stack." He answered "I got it right here." Gideon laughed "Perfect. Now give it to me and we'll finish our bargain." "Finally! It's-you got a pen there? It's 13, 44-" the door was suddenly shot out of his hand by a nyarf gun. "Ah! No no no! Wait, no!" Bill exclaimed, trying to go after it. The door falls into a memory and into the bottomless pit, where Stan is giving a tour.

"...and none more bottomless than the bottomless pit! Which you can see here is bottomless." He explained, watching the door fall down "Whoa! Whatever that was it's gone forever!" The door closed. Behind Bill is Mabel who shot the door with a nyarf gun. "Ha ha! Boom!" She shouted. "Mabel did it!" Xyler and Craz exclaimed. "The Shack is safe!" Soos cried happily. "The deal's off!" Gideon exclaimed. Mystine was standing beside Mable. "Wa-wait! No! Wait!" Bill cried. "I'm swichin' to plan B!" Gideon Said, ending the call. The screen turns off and Bill's body cracked to pieces and fell off. Then Bill's body reappeared as red. The voice in his head got louder and louder and then consumed him.

He couldn't stop if he wanted to. "YOU!" He hissed, glaring at Mabel and Soos "You can't even imagine what you just cost me! Do you have any idea what I'm like..." His voice changed deep and demonic "WHEN I'M MAD?!" A giant rock shaped like Stan's head came out of the ground and lifted them high into the air. Bill slowly grew bigger until he was gigantic. "EAT NIGHTMARES!" Bill cried as they screamed. Mystine's eyes widened.

 **(Bill has gotten angry and Grimm has taken over. Grimm is basically Bill's Demon side while Bill is his human half. Like Sophie and Sapphire.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dipper walked around trying to find a way out. "Ugh! How do I get out of this place?" he asked, opening random doors. "Exit? Hello?" he opened the memory of him chopping wood. "Aw, this again?" "He's a loser. He's weak. I just wanna get rid of him..." Stan started again, as dipper started to shut the door. "Heh, yeah. Those are all things people said about me when I was a boy." Dipper stopped and reopened the door again. "Huh?" "Heh, yeah. Those are all things people said about me when I was a boy." Stan said. Dipper reopened the door. "Huh?" "It was terrible. I was the biggest wimp on the playground!" Stan exclaimed. A door of Stan's memory opened behind Dipper. It showed Stan as a kid getting bullied by other kids and running with tears. "So one summer, my pop signs up me for boxing lessons."

A door of Stan boxing opened. He was getting punched by his opponent. "It was even worse than the school yard!" "Left hook!" young Stan cried out as he punched his opponent. "Y'know, that time I thought my pop was trying to torture me." A door of Stan at the theater opened. "But wouldn't you know it? The old man was doin' me favor all along!" Man tried to steal Carla's bag. "Give me that bag!" "Help! My purse! Help!" Carla exclaimed. "Left hook!" teen Stan punched the man. The people all around Stan cheered for him. Carla gave him a kiss. "You see it? That why I'm hard on Dipper. To toughen him up. So when the world fights, he fights back." "Do you think it's actually working?" Soos asked. Stan pointed at Dipper. "I-I did it! Ha ha! Yes!" memory dipper exclaimed as he finally cut the wood in half.

"He's really comin' along! When push comes to shove, I'm actually proud of him. Just... don't ever tell him that. His head is big enough as it is." Stan said. "That's true." Soos replied, laughing. Dipper grinned and put his hand on the memory. Then he accidentally got into the memory, facing with Stan. "Whoa, kid, what are you doin' here? Nice hole in your chest, by the way. Let's fix that up." he pointed his finger and the hole in Dipper's chest regenerated. "Wh-what the- How did you do that?" Dipper asked. "Word to the wide, kid. We're in the mind! You can do whatever you imagine in here!" Stan created a Pitt Cola and drank it. "Well how about that." dipper muttered to himself.

Then fighting sounds and Soos', Mabel's scream is heard outside from the memory. "Oh my gosh, what am I doing? I gotta stop Bill!" He ran out of the memory. "Huh, fighting back." Stan muttered.

"One nightmare, coming up!" Bill laughed "Nightmare? Hope it's not that British dog man I'm always dreaming about..." Soos muttered. The British dog man appeared in front of Soos. "'Ello, 'Ello, 'Ello! Who's crike for a stick in the pudding?" The dogman said, poking Soos with his cane. "It's everything I've ever feared!" Soos screamed. "You!" Bill said, turning Mabel green and ugly, and her voice low and slow. Mabel screeched "My cuteness! What did you do to my cuteness?!" Bill laughed again. "You're next!" "Cool! We're next!" Crazy exclaimed. Craz and Xyler danced around and were incinerated by Bill. "My dream boys!" Mabel cried. "And now to finish you all once in for all!" "No! No!" Soos and Mable cried in fear. Mystine took a step back, realizing he hadn't noticed her or acknowledged her since they've shown up here and was about to try to fight him when dipper suddenly flew up there. "Hey Bill!" he called.

"WHAT?!" Bill cried. "Nice bow tie!" Dipper said, shooting a hole in Bill with eye-lasers. Bill screamed. "Guys! I just learned that you can conjure whatever you can conceive in Gruncle Stan's mindscape!" dipper informed the others "Huh?" Mabel said, confused. "Just think of cool fighting stuff and it will happen. Like this!" Dipper explained, shooting the dogman with his eye lasers. "Ha ha, he's dead now." Soos' laughed softly "What? Who told you that! Don't listen to him!" Bill exclaimed. Mabel "We can do anything?" Mabel exclaimed and turned normal as well as her voice. "Like have kittens for fists?" Her fists turned into kittens and she shot them at Bill. "Po-pow! P-p-pow! Pow!" The kitten fists stuck onto Bill. Bill watched multiple idiotic attacks and finally snapped. He closed the hole in his chest and shot a laser at them.

It bounced back and hit him in the eye. Mystine had been watching and finally stepped forward. "Enough!" She yelled. Dipper, Mabel and Soos looked surprised. She then looked at Bill. She felt as if she knew him but wasn't sure how. "Look. Why are we even fighting?" Bill, well, it was Grimm now, stared at her. He recognized her easily, he actually knew she was there the entire time, and felt the need to embrace her. But he didn't. He couldn't. "Have I seen you before?" She asked hesitantly. Bill shrugged. "How would I know, there are pictures of me everywhere." He huffed, slowly changing back to yellow. "You know, I've been impressed with you guys, even though you are stupid." he changed the subject. "So I'm gonna let you kids off the hook. You might come in handy later... Maybe." Mystine watched him. "Remember... I'll be watching you." He whispered and disappeared. His words echoed.

 **(That's it for dreamscapers for now other than a tiny bit next chapter but sock opera is coming up!)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Everything started blurring. "It looks like Stan's waking up." dipper said. Bill had already left Stan's mind and watched them slowly wake up and celebrate. They couldn't see him. He turned away and left, heading towards the forest. Bill felt the now familiar tug and let it take him back to Otherworld without a fight. When he arrived at his castle he collapsed on the ground in a tired, confused and rather angry heap. "Are ya alright?" Ohanzee asked as he came over once Bill appeared. Bill shook his head softly. "What happened? I didn't see all of it." "Well... my girlfriend is probably gonna hate me now, I was beaten by a bunch of kids and I have... mood swings?" "I'm sure she'll forgive you. Eventually." Bill groaned. "Thanks for cheering me up..." he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Ohanzee replied. "Look, I'm sure if you explain what happened, she'll forgive you." Bill nodded slowly. "i guess you're right..." he agreed. "But if she finds out what I am...?" ' _Then she'll hate you. Hate us'_ the voice whispered. "I'm sure she'll see it's still you. She can't react any worse than you did when you found out about her." Ohanzee replied. "I hope so..." Bill sighed. ' _You saw her friends! They were experts at destroying demons!_ ' the voice practically screamed in his head, causing another headache. ' _She'll help them hunt you down!_ ' Bill closed his eye tightly. "Bill? Are you alright?" "I- I don't think so..." ' _Shut up he'll never believe you!_ ' "I keep hearing a voice..." ' _SHUT UP!_ ' "A voice? ...Bill, do you trust me?" ' _What reason do you have to trust him?!_ ' "Yes. Yes I do." Bill replied, trying to ignore it. ' _I can help us! We don't need him!_ ' Ohanzee came over and took Bill's hand in his own.

He then chanted something and when they reopened their eyes, they were in Bill's mindscape. It was a large maze lined with doors of all shapes and sizes. Inside each door was a hallway lined ceiling to floor with bookshelves. Not very many books yet, but it all seemed like an opportunity. The first thing Bill noticed was how big it was. The second thing was his body. He was human again. "Well, you look snazzy." Ohanzee said, looking Bill over. Bill smiled widely. "Thanks!" he replied "I-I just can't believe it!" "Well, believe it. Now let's find out why you're hearing a voice." Bill nodded and stood on wobbly feet. He wasn't used to walking, nor such long legs. Oh how he missed these long legs. They looked around, opening doors and searching hallways. After a while, Bill felt a cold, dark feeling. Like he was being watched. At times hissing could be heard behind them, or footsteps. Ohanzee focused and used the shadows to look around.

He noticed a figure stalking them. It looked similar to bill's demon form, except black and shadowy. "Who's there?!" He demanded. " _I should be asking you the same thing..._ " it hissed. Bill's eyes widened. "th- that's the voice." he whispered. "I'm sure you know who he is, so, I am Ohanzee Molimo." " _What are you doing here?_ " it asked. " _Whatever it is, you should leave quickly. I can be rather impatient..._ " "We are here looking for you." " _Well you found me, now leave._ " Ohanzee looked at Bill. "No. _YOU_ are going to have to leave." Bill said, crossing his arms. "Whatever the heck you are."

The voice laughed. " _Don't you get it yet?_ " it asked. " _I am YOU._ " "Well...that's concerning..." Ohanzee muttered. Bill stood there, shocked. Then leaned over to ohanzee. "Does everyone have a weird shadow-demon-Dorito in their head?" he asked in a whisper. The said shadow-Dorito face palmed. Ohanzee shook his head. "I would say it's your conciseness but I definitely do not want you letting this one guide you..."

"Wasn't planning on it..." Ohanzee stepped back watching the shadow. "Okay you- you- whatever you are, get out of my head! Now!" Bill commanded. The shadow decided to run/float down the hallway away from them, laughing all the way. " _Okay then, if you want me to leave, come get me, you stupid pirate!_ " he taunted. Ohanzee grabbed Bill's hand and teleported them in front of him using the shadows. It quickly turned and opened a hidden door. He had a lot of time to himself in here, and easily knew this place like the back of his hand.

Bill ran in after him, but the door slammed behind him. Ohanzee banged on the door, trying to get in. the door led to a dead end, and the shadow was nowhere to be seen. Bill turned around and tried to open the door. And failed. They heard the creature laugh, which sounded like Bill's with an evil sounding echo. The floor fell out from under Ohanzee and he found himself kicked out of bill's mind.

 **(Meet Grimm. Basically show version of Bill. The Demon half of him.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ohanzee jerked awake and saw Bill's still unconscious body. "Bill! You have to wake up!" he shook him. Bill's eye snapped open. He sat still for a moment, then brushed Ohanzee's hands away and got up. "Are you alright?" He asked. Bill looked around slowly. "Yes." He answered, walking, well floating inside. "I feel better than I have in a long time..." Ohanzee watched him with uncertainty. "Alright then." he glanced over at the shadows he still had up to see what was going on at the shack. Bill stumbled around the castle for a while, touching things and knocking stuff over. Ohanzee watched him. "Are you sure you're alright? I know that going into your mindscape for the first time is really strange but it shouldn't affect you this much." He shrugged. "Just a bit dizzy." he replied.

"Now let's watch those meat sacs do things, shall we?" He looked at him then nodded. Bill floated beside Ohanzee and watched the pines family for a few more days. They somehow fought the doll-child and got the shack back, how amusing. Met the shapeshifter he had read about, somehow didn't die and got a laptop to boot. They had a couple more 'adventures' until the shooting star fell in love with some kind of girly, blond, book-loving puppeteer, and got herself so deep in crappy lies she had to plan a complicated play in a couple days. Mystine was helping the others make puppets for the show. Bill watched them and started thinking. The pinetree kept trying to guess the password to the laptop with little, then no help from his sister. This could all work... Ohanzee watched curiously.

Mystine was asleep downstairs after a while. Ever since Gideon had made that deal with him, Bill had felt something kind of like the pull that took him between worlds, but this time it was an open door. Ohanzee looked over at him. "You seem focused. Are you going to do something?" He asked. "Maaaybe." Bill replied in a sing-song voice. "How can I help?" He asked. Bill thought for a bit. "...find me the pine tree." he replied. He used the shadows to show dipper on the roof trying to get the laptop to let him in. Bill would've smiled if he could. Dipper sighed and typed in another password, and winced at the sound that followed. "Ugh, I can't take that sound anymore." He complained. Ohanzee watched. Dipper pounded on the computer. "I. Hate. You. Sound." He complained, with a yawn. "There has to be some shortcut or clue. Who would know about secret codes?" Bill suddenly disappeared, and Dipper passed out on top of the laptop.

The wind suddenly blows much harder, and an eye creeps its way around the moon. Bricks form around it to reveal Bill. The world fades to black and white. "I THINK I KNOW A GUY!" Bill said, laughing. "Well, well, well. You're awfully persistent, Pine Tree. Hats off to you!" He took his hat off, tilting the world sideways. Dipper started falling off the roof, holding the laptop. "AA! AAA! AAA! AAAAAAA!" Then it turned normal and he fell back on. He glared at Bill. "You again!" "Did'ja miss me? Admit it, you missed me." Bill replied. "Hardly. You worked with Gideon! You tried to destroy my uncle's mind!" dipper replied angrily. He clutched his laptop close while glaring at Bill. Bill shrugged. "It was just a job, kid! No hard feelings!" Bill replied nonchalantly. "I've been keeping a..." He became bigger and made his voice much lower. "...EYE ON YOU..." he changed back. "...since then, and I must say I'm impressed!"

"Really?" He asked. Bill nodded. "You deserve a prize! Here, have a head that's always screaming!" He answered. He clapped his hands and made a screaming head appear, laughing afterwards. He then snapped and the head disappeared layer by layer. "The point is I like you. How's about you let me give you a hint, huh? I only ask for a small..." he made his voice low again, and his hand and eye burst into blue flames. "...FAVOR..." His voice returns to normal. "...in return." Dipper growled slightly. "I'd never do a favor for you! Don't forget who defeated you last time!" Bill rolled his 'eye'. "Right, you "defeated me". Well if you ever change your mind." he said, pretending to grab Dipper's brain. "I'll be here for you, ready to make a deeaaall." three slots appear spinning on his chest. They stop at a pine tree symbol. "Hey, wanna hear my impression of you in about three seconds? _AAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!"

Dipper jerked awake. "Ahh!" he screamed. Bill materialized in front of Ohanzee again. "How'd it go?" He asked. "Just wonderful..." Bill replied. "Good wonderful or sarcastic wonderful?" "Good." Bill answered, turning and walking into another room. Ohanzee watched him. "Okay then."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day Dipper was in the attic working on the laptop again. Bill watched as the screen suddenly read 'too many wrong passwords' and gave him one last chance to get it right before the hard drive was wiped. "No! Noonono! I'm gonna lose everything?! I only have one more try?!" he cried. The boy started freaking out, then suddenly collapsed on the floor again, and Bill disappeared.

For Dipper, the world suddenly turned black and white and Bill appeared. "Well, well, well. Someone's looking desperate." the snazzy demon chuckled. "I thought I told you to leave me alone." "I can help you, kid." Bill said, lighting his hand on fire. "You just need to hear out my demands." Dipper looked at the computer, which was at 4 minutes now. "Uh, what crazy thing do you want anyway? To eat my soul? To rip out my teeth? Are you gonna replace my eyes with baby heads or something?" he asked.

"Yeesh, kid, relax. All I want is a puppet!" "A puppet? What are you playing at?" he asked. "Everyone loves puppets. And it looks to me that you've got a surplus." "I don't know, man. Mabel worked really hard on these." "Seems to me one little puppet is a small price to pay to learn all the secrets of the universe." Bill said, voice echoing on the last word. "Besides, what's your sister done for you, lately? How many times have you sacrificed for her, huh? And when has she ever returned the favor?" He showed flash backs to scenes from Tourist Trapped, The Time Traveler's Pig and The Deep End.

Dipper looked at Mabel playing outside with her friends, and the computer, which now had 30 seconds on the clock. Bill made his eye look like a clock. "Tick tock, kid." He said, reaching a flaming blue hand. "Uh, just one puppet? Fine!" He shook his hand. "So what puppet are you gonna pick, anyway?"

Bill pretended to think about it for a moment. "Hmm, let's see. Eenie meenie mynie..." He mumbled. His voice suddenly got low and echoes. "YOU." He tears Dipper from his body. "Huh?!" he was now floating transparently. He put his hand through his stomach. "This can't be happening! What did you do to my body?!" he exclaimed. Mystine heard something going on upstairs.

Dippers' body slowly got up and started laughing hysterically. "Sorry, kid but you're MY puppet, now! AAHAHAHA!" He threw the computer to floor and stepped on it and laughed again. "No!" he yelled. Mystine transformed and slowly stalked upstairs. Bill stumbled around, giggling over his new body. He was so unused to legs now and kept tripping over his own feet. "Man, it has been so long since I've inhabited a body!" He cried, walking in front of a mirror to inspect himself. "And this time, _I'm_ in control!" He started laughing again, as if it was the funniest thing ever.

Mystine crept up the stairs and watched curiously. Bill stopped laughing, slowly, and wiped a tear from his eyes. "Well, pinetree. See you la- oh wait! I guess I won't!" Bill walked over to the stairs, to find what wonders the house contained. The voice was going to be annoying, but that wouldn't stop him from messing stuff up as much as possible. "Dipper?" Mystine spoke up from behind him.

He froze for a second, then grinned at her. "Hey there, Mystine!" He greeted, as if nothing had happened. "Are you okay?" she wasn't necessarily glaring at him but it was close. He didn't seem to mind. "Yup!" He replied, making his way around her. She slightly tilted her head at him as Dipper continued to yell at Bill but she couldn't hear him.

Bill started to make his way down the stairs, but tripped on the first step sending himself tumbling down the stairs. The way he simply laughed his head off at the bottom suggested that it wasn't entirely on accident.

Mystine leapt down, landing on her feet beside him, concerned about him. Dipper flew through the floor trying to follow. Bill burst into another fit of laughter at her concern. She glared at him slightly and smacked him with her tail. His laughter stopped as he smacked her tail away. He got shakily to his feet and grinned at her. She huffed at him and trotted into the other room. Bill stumbled his way into the kitchen, running into the door frame a couple times. He felt like he should be getting something, going somewhere, but didn't know what it could be.

Dipper appeared behind him. "Hey! Pinetree!" he greeted, as if he was a friend. "Have you seen a certain... book?" He asked. He glared. "Why would I tell you?" "Hmmm... because I'm looking for one?" He glared. "I'm never going to tell you!" Mable popped in. "Hey Dipper! I borrowed your journal to use in the show! I'm going to leave before you can process this sentence! Bye!" She ran off. "Ooo, a journal! That sounds exciting!" Dipper groaned.

Bill practically skipped outside after Mabel, touching things and breaking others. He ended up by the car and started to get in. "I'll stop you Bill! You won't get away with this!" Dipper yelled. Mystine sat on the porch and watched. Bill grinned up at him, an insane look in his eyes. "Heh! Welcome to the mindscape, kid! Without a vessel to possess, you're basically a ghost!" he told him.

"So you better get used to it, cause you're not getting this one back." he opened the car door and got inside, where Wendy and Soos greeted him. He continued to grin at Dipper as they started the car. Mystine trotted up beside the ghostly Dipper and watched the others leave. Ghost Dipper looked down and noticed Mystine next to him. "Mystine..." he got an idea. He started writing in the ground.

She noticed and watched it. 'Help. Bill has my body -Dipper' Mystine's eyes widened as she transformed back and grabbed her journal. "We have to go then!" she said. Bill swung his feet slightly as they headed towards where they were holding the puppet show. He stared excitedly at the trees and things passing by. It had been so long since he had- well. He'd seen it through the shadows, but it wasn't the same! Mystine was running into town with Dipper flying beside her.

Bill had made it to wherever they were holding the show, and even offered to take part in said play, as a Reverend. How nice! He wondered if this book was like his own journal he had when he was... Not like this. It seemed to be by the same person, and maybe it even told you who that was! Mystine got to the theater and slowed down as she entered. Dipper continued to follow her.

Bill was sitting inside, in between Soos and Wendy. He joked around with them for a while, grinning widely when Mabel walks up. "Hey guys! You all made it!" she exclaimed happily. "Are you kidding me? I would never miss... whatever this is." Stan replied.

"By the by, Mabel, where'd you put my journal again?" Bill asked her. "I used it as a prop for the big wedding scene!" she said "I still need a reverend, though..." Bill's smile widened. "Hey, what if I play the reverend? I mean, someone's gotta hold that journal, right?" he offered. "Right! Let's go!" Mabel said, dragging him off to get him all gussied up. Mystine saw Mable run off with "Dipper". She came over and sat down with the others to talk to them for a minute. Dipper went on ahead to look.

The show soon started. The annoying music was almost as hard to bear as the bright colors. And he already had such a headache. He wanted to grab that journal and get out of here ASAP. He saw shooting star's large monster-like friend and came up to her. "So, hey, Grendo! Where's that book prop I'm using for the wedding scene?" "In the cake! But it doesn't come down till the wedding! So hold your horses!" she replied. "Oh, I'll hold my horses. I'll hold them... you monster." He whispered as he backed off.

Mystine wandered backstage without being seen. She looked around as the first act ended. "Intermission!" Grenda yelled out. Mabel walked to her dressing room, and started drinking from the water fountain. Mystine walked in after knocking and Dipper floated in behind her. "Hey Mable!" She called. "Mabel! Bill stole my body, you need to help me!" Dipper said, without being heard by either of them. He thought for a moment, and wondered aloud "What did Bill say? I can't be heard without a vessel? Where would I find a-" he stopped when he noticed a pile of puppets and grinned at it.

Dipper grabbed his puppet and slipped it on his hand. Mystine noticed and watched it. Mabel noticed Mystine walk in and greeted her with a smile. She took a drink from the water fountain and splashed some on her face. "Whew, okay, you can do this, Mabel." she mumbled to herself, under her breath. "Only 36 more musical numbers left." The Dipper puppet slowly rose, floating beside Mabel. "Psst, Mabel!" It whispered.

Mystine tried not to laugh. Mabel spit out her water and screamed. "It's come to life!" she cried. "The puppet books didn't warn me about this!" she threw a fork at him. "Mabel, it's me, Dipper! You need to help me!" he exclaimed. Mystine lied against the wall watching them. Mabel stopped, shocked. "Wait, what, Dipper?!" she cried.

"But you're... so much more of a sock than usual!" Dipper glared invisibly at her. "Mabel, you have to listen. Bill tricked me! He stole my body and now he's after the journal! You have to find the journal before Bill destroys it. It's the only hope to get me back in my body!" he explained. Mystine nodded in agreement. "I'll help too." "But my cue's coming up any minute!" Mabel protested.

There was a knock on the door and Gabe entered with a flower bouquet. "Hey, Mabel, do you have a moment?" He asked. Mabel grabbed the puppet floating beside her and tucked it behind her back, laughing nervously. "GABE!" She exclaimed. Dipper gasped as his arm was twisted. "Ow! Mable!" He cried.

Mystine stepped back somewhat. Gabe didn't seem to notice. "Mabel, it's clear to me now that you really love puppets. I mean, you went whole hog." He said "And if you stick the ending, well, maybe later you could join me for a biscotti?" "You drive a biscotti?" Mabel asked, excitedly.

The lights suddenly flick on and off. "I'll be waiting." He said as he left the room. Mabel turned to puppet Dipper and Mystine. "Did you hear that? He loves it! This play has to be flawless." She cried. "Can't we wait until after the show?" Mystine decided not to tell Mabel that a biscotti wasn't a car but in fact an Italian almond biscuit. "Mabel! You want me to be a sock puppet forever?!" Dipper exclaimed, flailing the puppets arms around.

Mystine hid a snicker. Mabel tried to hold back a laugh. "I'm sorry, it- it looks funny when you're mad." She said. Dipper grunted angrily at her. "Okay, okay, okay, just take over for me till I get back with the book." Mable said, snickering. "Mystie, can you help look? Little puppet face!" She added. Mystine snickered and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dipper went to do the show and Mystine looked for the cake with the journal in it and saw it suspended in the air and headed on up. As she reached in to get the journal, she suddenly slipped and fell inside, sending the cake plummeting to the ground. Just before it hit the stage, it stopped and was pulled back up again. She gasped as it jerked to a stop and looked up. She clutched the journal close. She saw "Dipper" standing over her, gripping the rope. "How ya doing, Wolfie?" He asked, an impossibly wide smile on his face. "I was doing fine until you possessed my cousins' body." She snapped. Bill laughed at her. "Oh, lighten up! I'm just having some fun!" he said. He let the rope slip for a second, then caught it, jerking her around sharply. He then burst into another fit of laughter.

She winced when she hit the side of the cake. She glared at him. "Yeah? Well it isn't fun for us! No leave my cousins' body or so help me, I'll-" "you'll what? Bark at me?" Bill interrupted. "Okay Fido, let's cut to the chase. Hand over the book, or else." "Or else what?" She asked glaring. " _or else..._ " he took a step backwards. "I'll kill little pinetree here." his smile dropped slightly as said Dipper's nickname, replaced with what looked like... jealousy? Mystine's eyes widened. She clutched the book tightly. She noticed the look of jealously in his eyes and was confused by it. "Why? Why are you doing this?" she asked, trying to stall as much as possible.

Bill's expression turned to rage. He let the rope again, jerking her around. "SHUT UP!" He snapped, his voice echoing demonically. He quickly calmed himself, his voice turning back to normal. "I have my reasons."

Mystine almost fell out that time. She gasped and glared. "There's...Jealously. In your, well my cousin whom you're controlling's eyes...Why? And I know you wouldn't kill your host. He's your only way to get what you want which happens to be my uncle's life's work." Mystine said, ignoring him. She was not handing her Uncle's work over. It was the only thing left of him. And she wasn't going to let him win either. "Good point, Wolfie. I do technically _need_ this body, but I could get a new one..." he replied. "But good point nevertheless." he pulled her slightly higher.

"So how about I sweeten the deal? I know a **lot** of things, some things you might care to know..." She tilted her head, looking at him suspiciously. "Like what?" she asked. "Maybe some dirt on your old pack? Secrets about gravity falls and its inhabitants?-pinetree would kill for that" he said, acting as if this was as simple as tying your shoes. "Or maybe... reasons behind a certain... disappearance?" he grinned at her, but looked confused for a second.

Bill felt a weird pressure in his head, and was that whispering he heard?

Must be the wind...? Human headaches...?

He ignored it and smiled again. That last part caught Mystine's attention. "What...? What did you just say?" She demanded. She was glaring but looked slightly confused. "You are treading thin ice demon." She growled. Bill laughed. "Did you mishear me?" he asked jokingly "I said, I could give you information on your old boyfriend."

 _This isn't right._ He voice whispered softly in the back of his mind. Her eyes widened. "Wh-but-how?! He died so long ago..." she said, tears starting to fill her eyes. She looked down. She put that behind her...right? Oh, who was she kidding?! She missed him. She let her tears flow. "I...I don't want to know. He's gone...it's been years. I don't need to know anything more. It'll just reopen old wounds..." she replied after a moment. She looked at him. "And you're not getting this book." she growled. Bill glared at her. "Okay then, if you refuse my _generous_ offer..." he hissed, voice starting to echo. " **I'll just have to take it from your corpse**."

 _PLEASE. Don't hurt her..._ the voice whispered. _This isn't what I want..._

Bill jerked the cake around some more, slamming her against the wall of the cake.

" **SHUT UP!** " Mystine gasped at the sudden jerk and hit the side and fell out of the cake she managed to grab hold of the side but was quickly losing hold. Bill let the rope slip through his fingers, scraping some of the skin off. His hands caught the rope shortly afterwards, jarring her again and almost knocking her off. "Last chance." he hissed.

' _You don't have to do this. Just pull her up and leave._ ' the voice begged. She almost fell off and glanced down at the far away stage floor and then to him. She glared. "never." she growled and let go. She started falling with the book clutched tightly in her hands. Dipper looked up and saw Mystine falling and gasped. Mable saw too and ran towards the stage. "Mystine!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The pressure in Bills' head turned to a sharp, throbbing pain. He ignored the, now much louder, voice and made his way down. Mystine wasn't sure what to do. She managed to catch part of the scene with her claws with one hand and slowed her descent somewhat but fell off and hit the stage.

She moaned in pain. Dipper flew over and Mable rushed over. "Mystine!" they cried. Mystine was clutching Dipper's journal in her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at them giving a weak smile. "I found it."

The curtains suddenly closed, and they heard footstep behind them. Mystine couldn't keep her eyes open and closed them again, her breathing barely noticeable. Dipper and Mable turned around quickly. Bill stood there, his usual grin missing. "Step aside." he hissed. They glared. "Never! She's our cousin! We're not going to let you hurt her more than you already have!" Mable snapped back.

Bill looked confused for a moment. "Cousins?" He asked, pointing between the pines twins and... The werewolf pines. XD werewolf pine? What? His voice sounded different, more human. Mable and Dipper looked at each other than back at him. "I thought you said you knew all." Mable commented.

Bill flushed. "I- I uh said I know " _LOTS OF THINGS!_ "" he hissed, sounding all demon-y again. "Why would I trouble myself with your filthy meat sac relations?!" They looked at each other slightly amused. "So...you know lots of things but not everything..." Mable said. "WILL YOU STOP QUESTIONING ME AND GIVE ME THE BLOODY JOURNAL ALREADY?!" Bill yelled in reply. "Nope!" Mable replied. She stood in between Mystine and Bill.

"Then how about we make a deal?" he asked. ' _They know you'd just break it._ ' "You give it to me and I don't **KILL** ALL OF YOU?" ' _As if you could._ ' "With Dipper's body? Yeah right." She replied. Mystine was death gripping the book like a lifeline.

Bill pulled a small knife out from behind his back. He had stuck it in his arm found it in the shack's kitchen and brought it with him. "How about I start with pinetree?" he said, holding the blade to his throat. "Then I'll make your life hell." ' _Are you really this desperate for attention?_ '

Mable gasped and her eyes widened. Mystine could hear everything but couldn't do anything about it. "No!" Mable cried. "I'll give you the stupid book!" she said. Dipper looked at her. "No! Mable!" he exclaimed. "Yes Mabel!" Bill said, mimicking Dipper's voice. ' _Why do you even need it?_ ' "Give it to me and you can all walk away from this alive." ' _Are you really that jealous of stupid pin- Dipper?!_ '

Mable stepped to the side. "You have to get it from her." she said, standing out if the way to Mystine. He stepped forward, obviously pleased with himself. He crouched next to Mystine, completely ignoring Mabel. Mable suddenly pounced on him from behind causing him to drop the knife on the stage and she pinned him down. "Ha! Got you! Now get out of my brother's body you evil Dorito!" She demanded.

Bill struggled against her, biting and kicking and otherwise throwing a tantrum. She started tickling him. "I may not know your weakness but I know Dipper's!" She exclaimed. Bill squirmed around, laughing and hissing. He hadn't been in a human body for a long time, and the feeling of, well _feeling_ in general, was unusual now. "g- Get ooooooff!" he yelled, voice breaking. She grinned wider. "Not until you leave my brother!" "Never!" He hissed back, trying to throw her off.

She fell off and grabbed the journal from Mystine and ran towards the other side of the stage with it. Bill scrambled to his feet and chased after her. Mable started running in circles with him chasing her. "A little note about the human body- You haven't slept for 24 hours! Also, I got a full night's sleep and I'm on four mega-shots of Mabel Juice!" She exclaimed.

Bill started slowing down, stumbling every few steps. "Ah! What is this feeling?" he wheezed. "My body is burning! I can't move these stupid noodle legs! Curse you, useless flesh sticks! Body...shutting down... must...scratch... mosquito bites..." the rush of being mortal again was finally catching up to him. Dipper and Mable watched him stumble around. Bill felt his body hit the floor hard, then the feelings of being mortal quickly faded away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa whoa... Hey!" he shouted as he twisted back to an upright position.

He saw Dipper fly back into his body and growled. Dipper moaned in pain as he stood up. He quickly and carefully came over to Mable who handed him the journal. Mystine was unconscious now. Bill glared at them, and noticed the puppet of Dipper. He possessed it and cackled. "This isn't the last you'll hear of me!" He yelled. "Big things are coming! You can't stop me!" Mable activated the fireworks and everything blew up and burned. Bill watched as pin- Dipper stepped on his 'host'. He growled slightly and faded back to Otherworld, appearing beside Ohanzee.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ohanzee hadn't noticed him yet. "I've never seen such an amazing play before." he commented to himself. "I have." Bill replied coldly. Ohanzee tensed up and chuckled nervously. "H-Hey Bill...you're back!" He didn't respond and stormed into the other room. Ohanzee sighed with relief as he wasn't attacked. Loud crashes were heard from the other room as Bill started throwing things around and burning them, yelling and cursing all the while. "I. HATE. THEM. SO. MUCH!" he yelled, punctuating every word with a bang.

Ohanzee sighed and turned into a large shadow bear and forcefully entered Bill's mind. He started searching for him. He heard a soft thump every few seconds, coming from the wall to his left. He quickly opened the door and saw Bill inside. Bill sat crouched in front of the door, a small red mark on his forehead. He looked up at Ohanzee in surprise. "O- Ohanzee?" He said, a smile spreading across his face.

He grinned back. "I'm here to get you back in control." he said. Bill quickly got up, though on shaky legs, and took Ohanzee's hand. "Okay, let's find ourselves a jerk face... Well... He doesn't really _have_ a face really... Let's find ourselves a jerk, uh, triangle." Ohanzee grinned and nodded and headed off. The Shadow copy followed them, carefully setting traps for them. Bill turned the corner, and fell down some kind of trap door. Ohanzee quickly caught him. "W- Wow. He REALLY doesn't like us." Bill said nervously.

The shadow copy appeared in front of them, glaring at Ohanzee. "Okay, if you refuse to let me have him, I'll just kill you both." it hissed sharply, making a circle of red flames surround them. Ohanzee transformed into his natural form, a huge shadow bear. He roared at the shadow holding Bill close. His shadows started fighting the fire. The shadow sighed in annoyance, looking unimpressed. Bill looked around. This _was_ his mindscape, right? So he could do anything? He focused on the flames and put them out. Ohanzee looked at Bill and then back at the shadow. "Bill, this is your mindscape you have to take control again."

Bill nodded, closing his eyes. The walls around them started to grow slightly, stretching taller and curving slightly towards each other. "Make sure he doesn't kill me while I do this." he said softly. He nodded and wrapped around Bill protectively. Bill sealed the walls together above them and closed off the rest of the passageways. The shadow lit its hands with blue fire, growing much larger. Ohanzee took a deep breath then blew the fire out with a single huff. A smug grin was placed on his face soon after.

The fire came back, much brighter, this time a dark red. "You shouldn't have done that." it hissed. Bill was moving things around and building something in the center of his mindscape, and was completely limp in Ohanzee's arms. "You shouldn't have done everything you did while in that kids' body yet you did it anyway." The shadow growled and lifted Ohanzee and by extension, Bill, into the air with telekinesis and pinned his arms to his sides. On the wall to the right, a small black door appeared. Ohanzee struggled against him and tried to protect Bill.

Ohanzee stopped and focused and then grinned. He startled whistling the most annoying song he could think of. The shadow hissed in Annoyance. "Will you shut up?" It hissed, now starting to squeeze him. Bill gasped slightly losing concentration and waking up. The door glowed a soft red. Ohanzee kept going and got even more annoying then stopped. "Hey look! A bunch of squirrels playing cards!" Both Bill and the shadow turned at the same time. "Really?!" Bill said, happiness obvious on his face. Once the shadow was distracted they broke free and fell to the ground where Ohanzee tackled him to the ground. The shadow disappeared and reappeared behind him, now holding him again.

He started crushing Ohanzee, ignoring the useless meat sac for now. "Now Bill!" He called. Suddenly a glowing red chain snapped into the shadows leg, dragging him backwards to the now open door. Ohanzee was instantly released. More chains soon joined the first as he struggled, and the door slammed shut, fading back to black again. Bill sighed in relief and slumped against a wall. "VICTORY!" Ohanzee announced grinning. "Now let's go make VICTORY MUFFINS!" Bill exclaimed, grinning widely. Almost immediately said victory muffins started raining from the sky. Bill burst out laughing. "Whoops! Mindscape problems." He said catching one of them and taking a bite. Ohanzee caught one too. "Let's get outta here." Bill said. "I'm sick and tired of mindscapes."

Ohanzee woke them up. Bill cheered slightly, spinning in the air. "It's so good to be back in my body again!" Ohanzee grinned. "Yeah, good to have-" His smile vanished. "...do you know what happened while you weren't?" "No." Bill replied. "Well, some of it." "He possessed pinetree and tried to steal the journal and he hurt him and Wolfe." Bill sat there in shock for a moment. "w- What?" he squeaked out finally. He showed through the shadows Dipper and Mable helping Mystine. Bill looked close to tears, slowly changing to a blue-grey. "I- it did this?" he said, the blue fading to dark red.

Ohanzee nodded slowly. "She did it to protect her family and the journals." Ohanzee replied. In the shadows they saw Wendy come up to help with Mystine and helped her to the car. Mable aided Dipper. Bill faded back to blue, then to yellow again. "I need to go see her." he said. Ohanzee looked at him. "Are you sure?" Bill nodded. "Yes, I am." he said firmly. He nodded. "Be careful." "I will." Bill said, disappearing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Back at the shack, Mystine was resting on Mable's bed and Dipper in his. They were wrapped up and tended too and Mable was asleep with Waddles in a sleeping bag on the floor. Bill appeared, invisible, by their bedroom door. He stared at the two sadly. Mystine slightly shifted in the bed.

Bill hovered closer to her bed, putting out a hand but fazing right through her. A shiver went down her spine and she pulled the blankets closer. He sighed. "Mystie, I'm so sorry" he whispered, though he knew no one could hear him. She slightly tensed up but then relaxed and softly muttered, "Bill..." Bill felt tears welling up in his eye. "You'll get better, then you'll run around and do crap with your new friends, I promise" he said. "I- I love you."

She smiled slightly in her sleep. "I love you too..." she muttered. Bill floated over to Dipper. "And I'm sorry to you too pinetr- d- Dipper." he said softly. Dipper just kind of shifted slightly. Bill sighed, feeling a lot better. He felt like he needed to get them better, but as he couldn't touch them he decided to hang around and make sure they don't get hurt more.

The next morning Dipper and Mable went downstairs to eat and Mystine was still sleeping. "Ugh. I feel like crap today..." Dipper groaned as he reached down to pick up a dropped spoon. Bill was still in the room with Mystine, watching over her. Mystine slowly woke up with a yawn. "Ugh. I hurt all over..." she muttered. Bill hovered beside her, turning a little blue at the corners from guilt. She suddenly tensed up sensing a presence in the room. She turned around slowly and came face to face with, "oink!" seconds later waddles was running away from Mystine who had probably almost killed him.

Mabel heard waddles squealing. "Oh! I think Mystine's awake!" she exclaimed, getting up and dragging Dipper from the table to go check on her. She scooped up waddles on the way and calmed him down. Mystine sat on her bed and picked up her journal. Dipper groaned and followed Mable. She opened the door, happy to see Mystine up. "Mystine! Are you feeling okay?" she asked. "Better than yesterday." she replied. "That's good." Mabel said with a smile. "Do you feel good enough to come down for breakfast?" "I think so." she replied.

The twins helped her downstairs and got her some food. As they passed the bathroom, they could see a reflection of a fourth person for a second. Mystine didn't really notice it but thought she saw Bill. She shrugged it off and ate. Dipper sat down and started eating as well. Mystine ate quite a bit. Dipper and Mabel started talking about their dreams and random things kids talk about. Mystine thought back to her dream she had. Bill was in it...she sighed quietly. Man, she missed him.

"There was this weird guy in my dream." Dipper said. "He looked like some kind of emo pirate." That made Mystine turned to him. "Blond hair covering one eye with a black top hat and bowtie?" she asked. Dipper looked confused. "How did you know?" he asked. "His name is Bill. He was my old boyfriend. He was slaughtered by my brother and his hunting pack..." "How could _I_ dream about someone I've never met?" dipper wondered. "I don't know. He was super kind and sweet though. Mable would have loved him." Bill felt a mix of happiness and guilt. ' _Not anymore_ ' he thought to himself.

Mystine sighed. "I thought I heard him in my dreams last night too." "Hmm... so we both dreamed about the same person last night, and I don't even know who he is..." dipper muttered, pulling out the journal and skimming through it. "It is strange..." Mystine replied and searched through her journal too. Bill looked over their shoulders. Mystine found something. "Hey dipper I found something." She said and placed the book on the table. The page was listed hauntings. "Interesting..." Dipper commented as he read through it, bill reading over his shoulder.

Mabel was sitting across the table, and couldn't read it. "What is it?" She asked. "Hauntings. We might be haunted by his spirit. Or at least I am." "But why would he choose to haunt you, or all of us, now?" dipper asked. "I don't know." in the reflection of the window, the fourth person could be seen again for a second, leaning over their shoulders. Mabel looked up at it in surprise, but there was nothing there. Mystine thought she saw it too. "Bill?" "Mystie? Can you hear me?" bill asked.

She was quiet and her wolf ears perked up. She swore she heard something. Bill brightened. "Mystie?" he asked again. Mystine looked around. "Do you guys hear that? It sounds like Bill..." dipper and Mabel looked around, confused. "No..." dipper replied. "I swear I am hearing something..." bill basically just fangirled and freaked out for a while. "Ohmygoshshecanhearmeyesyesyes!" dipper stared at her skeptically. She slightly winced at the noise. "Now it's sped up and I can't understand it..." she muttered holding her ears.

Bill took a deep breath and calmed himself. "It's gone. That was weird..." bill sank slowly to the ground. "I need you to see me..." he whispered to himself. "I need to be a human again..." Dipper looked for ways to communicate with ghosts. Mystine looked around. "This is really weirding me out you guys..." Dipper got up. "I'm gonna go find some candles." He said. "Okay. I'll be here..." Bill decided to talk to Ohanzee about it and traveled to Otherworld. Dipper and Mabel hunted down the ingredients for a spell.

Ohanzee was waiting on him to return. He saw him and smiled. "How'd it go?" bill gripped Ohanzee. "I need to be human again!" he said, practically begging. "Help me!" "Alright. Let's get to work then." he said. "Hoooooow?" bill groaned. "Has a demon even done this before?" Ohanzee turned into a human form he used to represent himself. "I can appear human. If we can teach you how to get your human form you would be able to switch between the two. Physical realm and dream realm." he explained. "Teach me!" bill said, clutching him again. "Okay!" he replied and started teaching him.

It was a rather difficult process, and took quite a while... Thank goodness time passed differently there. Ohanzee smiled. "There I think you got it." Bill changed one last time, and stumbled around the room, fully human. He tripped over something and fell on top of a small table, knocking several muffins and drinks to the ground. He just sat there, laughing his head off. "I'll hurry back then." He said.

Back in the mystery shack, dipper and Mabel had put together an arrangement similar to a summoning ritual, with several candles and a picture of Mystine and Bill. Mabel ran and got Mystine. Mystine came into the room. "Mystine, we've put together a talking-to-the-dead spell." Dipper told her, gesturing to the candles and stuff. Bill appeared, in demon form, in the kitchen of the mystery shack. He hovered into the other room and watched them. "Okay. Let's get started then." the three sat in a circle around the candles, holding hands. Dipper read something in a strange language aloud, and the candles flame turned a soft purple.

Bill felt himself being pulled into the middle of the circle and gasped in surprise. Dipper looked around. "Did you hear that?" he asked, not hiding the excitement in his voice. Mystine nodded slightly. "Yeah...I did." Mable nodded too. Bill looked around at them. "Can you guys... hear me?" he asked. The candles turned a darker shade with each word. "B-Bill?" Mystine asked, looking around slightly. Bill turned to look at her. "Mystine?" "Is that really you?" "y- Yeah. It's me." "Where are you? I can't see you." bill sighed slightly. "Promise me you guys won't freak out." he said. "I promise." Mystine said. Mable looked at Dipper. Bill changed into his physical form. It was a bit different in this universe, slightly harder.

There was a bright light, and Bill in his human form appeared floating above the circle of candles. He quickly fell to the ground with a slight groan, almost catching himself on fire. Mystine gasped in surprise then quickly helped him up and away from the fire. Mable made sure everything was not on fire, except the candles of course. Mystine looked at him. "Bill? Is that really..." she noticed something had fallen away from him and carefully picked up and realized it was the top hat she had given him so many years ago and tears brimmed her eyes as she looked back up at him. "It's you. It's really you..."

Bill hugged her close, eyes filling with tears. "Pl- please tell me this isn't another dream..." He said. She latched onto him and started sobbing hard. Dipper and Mabel stared at the two for a few minutes, dipper on the verge of flipping out. "b- But... I thought you said he was dead...?" "That's what I thought..." she replied still hugging him happily. She never wanted to let him go again. "yeah... it's a long story..." bill said. "I'd actually... rather not talk about it..." "Don't care. Too happy to care." Mystine mumbled as she snuggled up against him. Mable smiled slightly. Bill snuggled himself closer to her and held her. "Good..."

Mable took Dipper's hand. "We should leave them be." Dipper nodded and they left the room, after grabbing and blowing out all the candles and stuff. Mystine was still crying slightly. She was so happy. "I've missed you..." they held each other for quite some time, sobbing and laughing. Dipper and Mabel found Stan, and started to explain that they were going to have a... guest for a while. Mystine soon fell asleep in his arms. Bill didn't fall asleep, but just held her. Stan agreed to let bill stay, if he works.

Over the next few days, Bill took care of Mystine and helped around the shack. That night a blue pulsing light came from deep beneath the shack. Stan Pines was in an underground laboratory beneath the Shack, working on a machine. Stan pulled a lever, and green fluid pumped into large, glass tanks. "Come on, come on. Should be just enough to finish the job." He removed his fez and glove, and without knowing, wiped toxic waste on his forehead, which sizzled and briefly glowed green. "Whew. Can't be too careful with this stuff."

Red lights flashed and a buzzer went off. Stan smiled and turned to look at the screen, which read, "EVENT INITIALIZED" and an eighteen hour countdown began. Stan started reading from one of the journals. ""Warning," blah blah blah, "Extreme usage could result in minor gravity anomalies." Can it, Poindexter!" He slammed the journal shut. "I've come this far. I'm not givin' up now!" He pushed a button and the machine began to spin. "Yes, this is it." His fez floated off of his head.

Outside the Shack, rocks started floating off the ground, along with Gompers the goat. A boat lifted out of the lake. In the scrapyard, broken-down cars and junk lifted off the ground, and inside McGucket's makeshift shack, a blue light blinked, illuminating the sleeping and floating McGucket and the functioning laptop which now read "ACTIVE" under an image of the machine.

Back in the Shack, Dipper and Mabel, as well as Waddles, float off their beds, but sleep undisturbed. Mystine was snuggling Bill in her bed in her wolf form as they were lifted up. There was a resounding "thunk" as everything in town touched back down to the ground. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride, but it'll all be worth it." he synchronized what looked like a large wristwatch with the steadily ticking countdown, still displayed on the monitor. "Just eighteen more hours. Finally, everything changes. Today." A draft blew the journal shut, revealing a golden six fingered hand print with a one in the center.

 **(Not what he seems is starting next chapter! BTW I'm just gonna roll with the twins found out about Mystine being a werewolf already. My friend and I think after this is done we might do one in Mystine's POV would you guys like that? Let me know in the reviews or I'll post a poll and you can vote too.)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Early the next day, Mabel dragged dipper and Mystine out of bed and pulled them down the halls. "It's here it's here it's here!" Mabel squealed, as dipper sighed in annoyance. "Okay, so I was just opening random doors - because I'm a creep - when I found something amazing!" Dipper rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "If it was worth waking up at seven AM for, that will be amazing." He said. "Feast your eyes!" Mabel exclaimed, Opening door to reveal closet filled with various types of fireworks in a box labeled "DO NOT TOUCH!" "Whoa!" dipper exclaimed. Mystine had let Bill sleep and smirked. "I know we are all thinking it." "Crazy rooftop fireworks party!" They all cheered at the same time. Stan marched up to them. "Not so fast, kids! There is no way on earth you're setting off those dangerous, illegal fireworks..." He smiled and bent down to put his arms around their shoulders. "...without me." Mystine grinned. "Let me go get Bill too!" she ran off to wake him. Dipper frowned at her suggestion, but said nothing. Bill was snugged up in a pile of blankets, sleeping soundly. Mystine quietly opened the closet door and smiled at Bill who was on the floor with the blankets. "Bill...I have surprise for you." Bill yawned and looked up. "What is it?" He asked, slurring his words slightly. "We are going to set off some fire crackers. Do you wish to join us?" bill grinned and dug his way out of his blankets. She helped him up and they headed to the roof. Soon afterwards, everyone is having fun on the roof. Dipper grabbed an icy-pop from the cooler and watched as Stan handed an excited Mabel a skyrocket. "Go light something on fire for your grunkle Stan." the old man said as he lit it. Mable grinned and aimed the cracker. "I am the god of destruction!" she exclaimed as it went off. Mystine rolled her eyes at that. Bill started laughing. ' _These kids aren't all that that bad after all..._ ' he thought to himself. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland approached the Mystery Shack as the fireworks went off. "Hold on a minute. Do you have a permit for those?" Blubs asked. "Uh..." Dipper mumbled. "Uh, do you have a permit for being totally lame?" Stan asked. He, the twins, and Mystine laugh. "Heyoooo!" Mabel exclaimed. Blubs chuckled. "Well, I can't argue with that." he started walking away and waved. "Carry on." Stan looked around for a moment, still laughing. "But seriously though we should probably clean this mess up." he said. Bill looked around. There were several small fires around and on the shack. The rope holding up the flags snapped. "With water balloons?" Mable suggested. "I don't see why not." Stan said. Soon they were putting out fires and playing with water balloons. Stan was sitting outside on the couch drinking a Pitt Cola, and Dipper was running away from Mabel, who is throwing water balloons at him. Dipper was laughing as he ran. He threw a water balloon which goes about a foot before falling onto the ground. "Seriously?" Mabel hit him with a water balloon, knocking him back. As she runs by, she's screaming in a tribal-like fashion. Mystine was swiftly dodging Mabel's water balloons with Bill upon her back, piggy back style, throwing them. Stan sighed in contentment. "This is what Saturdays are for." He said "Doing dumb things forever." "DUMB THINGS FOREVER!" Dipper and Mabel cheered as they jumped onto a pile of water balloons, which all pop into a big burst of water. Stan chuckled as a splash of water came towards him. "Whoa, there!" Mabel held up an icy-pop. "To Grunkle Stan! Not just a great uncle..." "The greatest uncle!" Dipper finished. He, Mystine, and Mabel threw water balloons at Stan. Stan laughed again. "Alright, alright. I tell you it's unnatural for siblings to get along as well as you do." Mabel waved her hand dismissively, laughing slightly. "Don't worry. We've still got plenty of summer left..." She said, tackling Dipper in a hug "...to drive each other crazy!" Dipper Pushed Mabel away with a water balloon, which fell on her face. Bill looked a little uncomfortable. "Mystie... I'll be right back..." He said, looking down at the ground. Mystine looked at him curiously and her eyes were concerned. "Oh um ok." She replied. Bill smiled weakly at her and walked a short ways into the woods to mope for a while. As bill walked off, Stan had started walking off nervously as well, to the other side of the house. Mystine seemed rather concerned for them both but kept an eye on her little cousins. "Enjoy it while you can, Stan. They'll find out sooner or later. Today's the day." Stan muttered to himself. Suddenly, a glowing red dot appeared on Stan's fez. "What is that, a ladybug?" He said, slapping at it. Several more red dots targeted Stan. "What the-? Oh no!" Stan exclaimed as a masked agent pinned him down. Another agent approached and pulled out a walkie-talkie, shouting into it; "Target secure! Take the house!" Several helicopters fly above the Shack. Dipper, Mabel, and Mystine were soon surrounded by a handful of agents. They were confused and Mystine stood in front of them protectively. "What the-?" Mabel questioned. Dipper gasped. An agent spoke into a walkie-talkie, "Kids are secure. Roof team! Go!" Several agents rappelled out of a helicopter. The agents crashed in to the Mystery Shack attic, and cock their weapons. "Clear!" one exclaimed. Another couple of agents rushed through the gift shop, wielding a bat. Another crashed through a window, using a rope. "Clear!" another called. Yet another agent broke through Dipper and Mabel's window. Waddles oinked at them in confusion, and squealed when an agent tackled him. "Pig secure! We have secured a pig!" The agent yelled. The agents wrapped yellow police caution-tape around the Shack. Several police cars were parked outside. An agent led a struggling Stan in handcuffs towards them. "Ugh! Hey, hands off, you stooge!" Stan yelled. The agent planted Stan's face on the trunk of the police car. "Aah! I don't understand! What did I do that warrants this much arresting?" he asked. Dipper, Mabel and several agents walked up. One held up a digital tablet. "This is security footage of a government waste facility." He said, showing footage of a person in a radiation suit stealing barrels. "At o'four hundred hours last night someone robbed three hundred gallons of dangerous waste." Bill heard something happening and came back, watching from the tree line. "What? You think that's me?" Stan asked. "Don't play dumb with us, Pines." Powers snapped. "But I actually am dumb!" Stan replied as he was led away by an agent. "Last night I was stocking the gift shop. I swear!" "Wait! Grunkle Stan! You've got the wrong guy! Our Grunkle Stan might shoplift the occasional tangerine, but he's not some evil super villain!" Mabel exclaimed. Powers bent down to get at eye-level with the twins. "Listen, kid. We've been watching your family all summer and we've seen some disturbing things. But nothing as dangerous as what your uncle is hiding. Somewhere hidden in this shack is a doomsday device!" he turned to Trigger, handing him the tablet. "Trigger, you take the children. I'll talk to the old man." he turned back to the twins. "Sorry to break it to you kids," he put on sunglasses. "But you don't know your uncle at all." He walked away. Mystine kept her hands on the twins' shoulders the entire time. Two agents approached the twins and lead them into a police car, and the door is shut behind them. Looking out the window they could see Stan in the government vehicle, looking at them and taping on the window with his cuffed hands, "Kids, you gotta believe me! For once I'm actually innocent!" He yelled. "Kids!" Mystine was surrounded by other agents and she glared at them when they stopped her from reaching the twins, "no! Let me get to them!" she yelled struggling against them. "Dipper! Mable!" she cried. "Mystine!" The twins cried in fear. Mystine broke away and ran towards the forest. They started to pursue but powers stopped them. "Let her go. We have more important problems to deal with." Back at the Gravity Falls police station, Stan was getting his mug shots taken, his prints taken, and then Stan sat in front of a bulletin board with various pictures attached to strings that all meet up to a picture of him. "Stanford Pines, you stand accused of theft of government waste, conspiracy, and possession of illegal weapons. How do you plead to these charges?" Powers asked. "Uh, guilti-cent! I mean, inno-guilty! Um, can I have my phone call?" Stan asked. Nearby, at a fast food restaurant called "Yumberjacks," Soos sat the drive-thru, ordering a small kids meal. Suddenly, Stan called him through a walkie-talkie, freaking the man-child out. "Mr. Pines, what happened? I heard you got arrested or something?" Soos asked. "Listen, I need something from you. You know that vending machine in the gift shop? I need you to guard it with your life. No matter what happens, no matter who talks to you, don't let them touch that machine." Stan ordered as he shut the walkie talkie off. Soos sped off, running through the hedges. Meanwhile...Dipper and Mabel were in a car with Trigger. Powers suddenly spoke through a video link at the front of the vehicle. "We've got Mr. Pines in custody. Our men are searching the shack for the device. You take care of those kids." Mabel gasped. "What're you gonna do to us?" "We'll be taking you to child services." "Boo!" Mabel hissed. Trigger "In the meantime," Trigger pressed a couple of buttons. "Enjoy some mindless reality TV, designed to pacify you and make you stop asking questions." On the TV a surgeon in scrubs stands over a patient laying on a stretcher. "I'm about to make the incision..." the surgeon said. "KER-PRANK!" Justin jumped out of a potted plant, the surgeon screamed, then screen reads, KER-PRANK'D in large font. TV Announcer "You're watching "KER-PRANK'D" with Justin Kerprank!" A TV announcer said. "Dipper, this is crazy." Mable said, pouting. "There's no way Stan was stealing hazardous waste! We gotta clear his name!" Dipper thought about it for a while, then spotted the camera at the front of the car. "Hmm...Wait a minute, the security tapes!" Dipper exclaimed. "Didn't Stan say he was restocking the gift shop last night? If we could get the Mystery Shack surveillance tapes, we could prove he's innocent!" "We just need to think of a way out of here. Think, Mabel..."she looked out car window. "Think." Their vehicle came up beside a logging truck driven by Manly Dan. Mabel noticed a Sev'ral Timez bumper sticker on the back and knocked on the window to get Dan's attention, writing on the foggy car window: SEVRAL TIMEZ IS OVERRATED. Manly Dan gasped, and yelled in anger. He veered the logging truck into the government vehicle, which went into a spin and fell off the road into the forest. The car crashes into the trees, and Trigger got stuck between the car and a tree branch. Mabel laughed in victory and opened the door. Dipper pulled the earpiece out of Trigger's ear and crushed it on the ground, smiling triumphantly at the agent. "Come on, Dipper. We're gonna go clear our uncle's name." Mabel said, marching off towards the shack. "Oh, you poor kids. You really think your uncle's innocent? I've seen it all before" trigger said, as Mabel walked off. "False names, double lives, one minute they're playing with water balloons, the next they're building doomsday devices. Your uncle scammed the whole world. You gonna let him scam you, too?" "You- you don't know what you're talking about." Dipper replied, running after Mabel. Meanwhile... Mystine had stopped running from the agents when she reached her cave and she collapsed onto her bed and started sobbing. The twins were taken, Stan arrested, granted, that was going to happen eventually but she never thought for it to be because of something like this! She just got the love of her life back then things were ripped back apart. She started sobbing harder. After a while she calmed slightly and became determined to think of a plan. Bill watched her run off, and tried to get her attention, but she was too fast. He ran after her, though he was not in any way as fast as a Werewolf, so it took him quite a while. Bill eventually made it near, panting and out of breath. Gosh darn legs still aren't used to running. "M- Mystie?" He called out as he saw the entrance. "Please tell me you're here!" She looked up. "Bill? Is that you?" "Mystie!" Bill said, running inside and tackling her in a hug. She hugged him back. "Do you know where they took the twins?" she asked after she pulled away. "Um... well... I _might_ have immediately ran after you instead of watching where they went..." She nodded. "Then will you help me track them down?" Bill nodded with a smile. "Then we should go quickly." she said and headed towards the door. Bill followed. Elsewhere, Dipper and Mabel snuck into the trunk of a government vehicle heading towards the mystery shack. When it got there, they used Mabel's grappling hook to get over to the upstairs window. They dashed down the stairs, avoiding detection from the agents inside the Shack, and headed to Stan's office, locking the door behind them. Then they fist bump. "Alright. If I was Stan, where would I hide those surveillance tapes?" dipper said and looked on the bookshelf and in a filing cabinet. Mabel saw a bolt on the Jackalope head mounted on wall. "Wait! The antelabbit!" "Don't you mean "jackalope?"" "Pfft, that can't be right." she fixed the jackalope's bent antler, and the wall turned open to reveal two old-looking TV monitors and a tape player. Dipper and Mabel cheered and quickly crouched next to it. Mabel pointed to a tape halfway in the player "It's this week, this is it!" She said as she pushed it in. "Ha! There it is! Stan restocking like he said!" Dipper said "And the date shows it was last night! It's proof! He's innocent!" On the tape, Stan snuck out of the shop at around 7PM. Dipper fast forwarded through till 8PM, seeing that Stan had not returned "...Uhh-oh." "Uh, maybe he's just going to the bathroom outdoors. The way nature intended!" Mabel suggested hopefully. At 5AM, a figure in a haz-mat suit wheeled barrels of radioactive waste into the gift shop. He then yelled in pain as a barrel dropped on his foot, confirming that it was Stan. They shut off the tape. "Okay, okay, so maybe Grunkle Stan stole some toxic waste." Mabel said "That doesn't mean he's leading a nefarious double life!" Dipper pulled a box out from under the TV screen. "Mabel, I'm not so sure about that..." he took a lamp from the desk and turned it on, revealing a box full of passports and IDs. She and Dipper started looking through the box. "What? What is all this?" she read one of the ids. "Stetson Pinefield?" Dipper read through several more. "These are fake IDs, Mabel!" He said. "You wouldn't need these unless you were trying to hide your real identity!" "But why would Stan do that?" Mabel asked. They picked a newspaper clipping out of the box, whose headline read, "STAN PINES DEAD." Mabel read the article aloud, "Foul play suspected in Pines' death. Fiery car crash, brakes cut...by who?!" Dipper picked out another clipping that showed a picture of Stan. "Unnamed grifter at large?" He read. "Why would they call him unnamed? Unless Stan... Isn't... Stan?!" They looked up at the portrait of Stan on the wall behind them. The countdown clock, now read under sixteen minutes. Dipper started pacing. "Stan Pines is dead?! Then who have we been living with? It doesn't make any sense!" "There has to be some explanation. Maybe we're getting Ker-Prank'd! Justin Kerprank is gonna jump up from behind one of these plants," Mabel turned to look at a potted plant. "Any minute now!" After a brief pause she scooted forward and looked into the potted plant. "...Any minute, Justin." "I can't believe it. This whole summer I've been looking for answers and the biggest mystery was right under our nose." Dipper said. Mabel dug through clippings. "Ugh, there's gotta be some kind of explanation in here somewhere. What the... secret code to hideout?" "Let me see that." Dipper took out Journal 3 and a portable black light. "A1, B, C3... I've never seen a code like this." "Wait! I have! Dipper, it's the vending machine!" Mabel exclaimed. The twins snuck their way downstairs, and found Soos talking to himself at the vending machine. "Soos?" Dipper said as he spotted the man-child. Soos screamed slightly, startled. "Oh, kids! Where've you been?" He asked. "What are you doing here?" Dipper asked. "Stan gave me a mission to protect this machine!" Soos replied. "Soos, listen. Something huge is going on here. If Stan is hiding some dangerous secret, we need to find out what it is! I need you to step aside." dipper said. "Yeah, just let us through so we can prove this is all just a big misunderstanding." Mabel added. Soos guiltily refuses, and the twins try and fight their way past him. Dipper finally reached the keypad long enough to type in the code the vending machine swung forward, shoving them to the floor. They all coughed, then gasped at the secret passage behind the machine. Soos lead the way down the stairs "It's like something from a video game..." He muttered. "Or a dream..." Mabel added. "...Or a nightmare." Dipper said nervously. Mystine was running through the woods in her wolf form with bill on her back and caught scent of the twins. She ran faster. Bill gripped onto her tightly. It felt pretty great to run with her again. They passed the government vehicle where trigger was still trying to escape. Bill snickered slightly as they passed. Mystine was heading towards the shack. Inside the shack, Soos, Dipper and Mabel were heading down in the elevator. They all gasped as they enter Stan's lab. "I don't understand. Why would Mr. Pines have all this?" Soos asked. "Okay, okay, so he's got a huge gigantic lab. That doesn't mean anything bad! Everyone's got secrets!" Mabel said. She saw the picture of her and Dipper and picked it up. "It's still Stan, and he loves us. And we love him. Right?" Dipper suddenly spotted the two journals laying on the desk. "It- it can't be... it's impossible. The other two journals? All this time... all this time, Stan had them?! I can't believe it! Was anything he said to us real?!" He said, starting to yell. "Why would he have those journals?!" "Maybe he's the author." Soos offered. "Or maybe he stole them from the author! Maybe the reason he has all those fake IDs is because he is a master criminal, and this machine is his master plan!" Dipper yelled, opened each journal to the page with the portal on it, laid them accordingly, and turned on his black light, gasping. Dipper read the hidden text from the journals. "I was wrong the whole time... The machine was meant to create knowledge but it is too powerful... I was deceived, and now it is too late... The device, if fully operational, could tear our universe apart... It must not fall into the wrong hands... If the clock ever reaches zero, our universe is doomed!" All looked to the countdown clock, which read one minute, thirty seconds. Dipper flipped through journal to a page reading 'MANUAL OVERRIDE' "The agents were right! We have to shut it down!" Dipper said, running into the portal room with the others. They gasped, as the ground began to shake. "There! Quick! Turn these, together!" He instructed. They turned three keys and a device near the center of the room popped open to reveal a large red button. "That's it! The shutdown switch!" Dipper said, reaching a hand out. "This all stops... now!" He was interrupted by a shout; "DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!" Stan was standing in the doorway, panting. "Dipper, just back away." Dipper's hand remained suspended inches over the button. "Please don't press that shutdown button, you gotta trust me." He begged. "And I should trust you why?! After you stole radioactive waste? After you lied to us all summer?! I don't even know who you are!" Dipper snapped. "Look, I know this all seems nuts, but I need that machine to stay on! If you'd just let me explain-" his wrist device beeped and the ground began to shake again. "Uh-oh, oh, no! Brace yourselves!" He called out to them. They were lifted off the ground and floated toward the machine. The computer read Thirty-five seconds. Everyone was sent flying away from the button, except Mabel as her ankle was hooked onto a wire over the stand it's on. Dipper yelled at her to press the button, as Stan begged her not to. She crawled along the wire toward the button, as Soos kept Stan from stopping her. Dipper pushed off from the support beam and hit Stan and Soos, making the three go farther away from her. "Go! Mabel, press the red button! Shut it down!" he said. "No, you can't!" Stan said as he shoved Dipper away. "You gotta trust me!" "Grunkle Stan," Mabel said, as tears start to stream down her face. "I don't even know if you're my Grunkle! I wanna believe you, but-" "Then listen to me." Stan said. "Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?"

Twenty seconds.

They all screamed as the portal flashed and pushed Dipper, Stan, and Soos against the opposite wall. Mabel prepared to push the button. "I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust Me." Stan said. "Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family!" "Mabel, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!" dipper interrupted. "Look into my eyes, Mabel! You really think I'm a bad guy?" "He's lying! Shut it down NOW!" "Mabel, please!"

Ten...

Nine...

Mabel looked away and lowered her hand to the button, then looked up at Stan. "Grunkle Stan..." she said softly.

Six...

Five...

She lifted her hand. "I trust you." she said as she let go of the stand, floating upwards. "MABEL, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Dipper yelled. "WE'RE ALL GONNA-"

One.

He was cut off as the clock reached zero and the room was enveloped in an explosion of light. The portal, now a mess of tangled wires and metal, glowed bright blue. A figure emerged from the portal and walked forward as the blue light faded from behind him. He picked up the first journal from where it had fallen on the ground and placed it into the inside pocket of his long, dark coat. "What...? Wh- who is that?" dipper asked. "The author of the journals..." Stan replied. The figure pulled off his goggles, revealing that he looks nearly identical to Stan. "...my brother."


End file.
